Hurt In Love
by Joyal
Summary: So what's this gossip about Wilhelmina having another child after Nico? A son is all that was said.
1. Prologue

Long before Daniel and Wilhelmina became enemies in the Meade's business; Mode Magazine. They shared a special relationship that both of them can't explain, and also that they will remember no matter how much they hate each other's guts.

She was a 26-years old supermodel, the one you call 'most demand' in the business, she was in a league of her own, despite her beauty and looks, she was witty and intelligent, and very unlike the others. She was also the daughter of the Senator, so she was respected by many.

He was 21-years old, the youngest son of the owner of the magazine. Most people knew he only got the job because he was a Meade, they didn't bother thinking that he was at least capable of doing the job, or at least qualified; which he isn't, since he hasn't got a clue about how the whole fashion world works. To put in a word, he was 'newbie'.

Their lives turned the complete opposite, when she went to see her boss, and agreed on taking a deal. Which caused both of them pain, though she won't admit it, but to him, it was the hardest break-up he ever had and ever will. So he moved away for a couple of years, and only returned to take the job his father had offered him; Editor in Chief of Mode Magazine.

But not only she was furious, she knew that from that day on, her life would become hell. Damn that Daniel Meade for doing this to her. Now she has to face the past again, the past she buried years ago when she ended it with him.

So what's this gossip going around about Wilhelmina Slater having another child after Nico?

A son was all that was said.


	2. Picture Frame

_~ Chapter 1 ~  
_

** Picture Frame**

"Marc, would you please hurry up, you're wasting precious time here.." she shouted, sat on her desk.

It was a normal day at Mode, it wasn't as busy as before since the next issue was already done and dusted. Most employees were just typing away, researching for some new ideas for the next issue.

Marc came in her office, looking scared since she wasn't in one of her best moods, not that she was often in good moods. God, you would have to wait for some kind of miracle for that to happen. But with the news he's got for her, he knew exactly how she would react. He didn't want to say it, but he had to, it was his job, and Wilhelmina would probably kill him if he stayed frozen in front of her desk, hands in both of his blazer pockets.

"So you want to tell me something?" she asked, putting her pen down and sitting up right, awaiting for his answer.

"Well...I think that, Willie, you will need a drink for this, since it's getting hot in your office.. Phew." he said and fakely wiped off his forehead, showing he was hot. He looked back at Wilhelmina who was then stood up walking towards him with an intimidating look on her face.

Marc put his hands up and gave up.

"He didn't approve Willie. I'm sorry, don't kill me." he said with half-closed his eyes. Wilhelmina just rolled her eyes. How typical of him.

"Well, then I guess I need to have a little talk with Daniel.. Arrange a meeting Marc, I want it as soon as possible. You're dismissed."

--

Marc went out of the office and pulled a tissue out of his pocket and wiped off his sweating forehead, and also took out his inhaler and let some oxygen in. He walked to Betty's desk. She was sat on her desk, typing away as usual, and from what he could figure, researching for a new project idea.

"Betty! Willie wants an appointment with Daniel ASAP. Bye." he started walking off.

"What? Wait, Marc.." she said. Marc stopped and slowly faced her, looking uninterested on what she was about to say next.

"If it's about the vacation, Daniel already said no." she said.

"Snore." he said blankly.

"Marc!"

Marc approached her.

"You know Wilhelmina, maybe just not as good as I do, well...." he was about to carry on, when Betty coughed to interrupt him.

"Anyway Marc, the point please?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Just make an appointment. It's not like the vacation is for her good... Uh oh, I meant.." He slipped up, and he knew he did. He had to get out of the situation fast.

"What are you on?"

"Nah-uh, nah-uh. Willie's not hiding anything from anyone, I swear.. Nothing, gotta go.." he said turning the other way.

Betty lifted a brow, doubting what he was saying.

"Okay, Daniel's free at 8pm, sounds good?" she asked. Marc gave her a thumbs up and then left.

--

Marc entered Wilhelmina's office, and there he started sweating and panting.

"Marc, you might wanna think about your hygiene. What the hell happened to you? Is that Betty too hard for you now?" she looked at him. He could feel her eyes burning on his face. He swallowed a gulp.

"Of course not.. Willie, you have date at 8pm with Daniel." he winked and swayed a little, feeling uncomfortable. She pulled a disgusted face.

"That brat! I'm gonna kill him if he didn't let me take this vacation. I swear, I could kill him, and if I do, you can keep his head."

"Good God, I'm in!"

Marc sat down in front of her desk.

"I know you miss him, don't you?" Marc asked sweetly. Wilhelmina knew who he was referring to. Her eyes softened at the thought of her son, who she had not seen for more than 2 months now.

"I do." she spaced out for about five seconds, and when that was over, she went back to her normal self again. She sent Marc out of her office and pulled out something from her drawer. She took out a picture of her with an 8-year old boy sat on her lap. The boy had brown her just like her, but he didn't have that green-blue eyes she had, just pure blue, like the boys father. Her son didn't look too much like her, he only got her hair colour and a bit of a tan. A bit because she was already from a mixed race and her son's father was white.

She stared at the picture and exhaled deeply.

--

*Ding*

Betty saw Daniel coming out of the elevator, so she quickly went to him.

"Hi Daniel." she smiled.

They walked along to his office. She closed the door, and Daniel sat down, and smiled at her.

"What's new Betty?" he looked like he was in a good mood. His smile was as bright as the sunshine just outside the building. Betty looked relieved.

"In an hour, you have a meeting with Bray King from the GoG advertising, and then after that with Lisa Ho, for the new set of clothes they are offering Mode to try out. And at 8, you have an appointment with your lovely Co-Editor, Wilhelmina." she saw Daniel's smile faded, too bad he was really in good mood, just not until she said her name.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but she really is serious about this vacation thing." Betty pushed, and she began to move towards his desk, but stopped when she got a meter away from it, just in case he'd take his anger out to her, not that he had before.

"Is she in her office now?" asked Daniel, standing up from his desk.

Betty looked at her watch, 2PM. Time for one of Wilhelmina's relaxing afternoons, like what Marc calls it.

"I think she will be.. Why, why what are you thinking Daniel?" she asked when she saw him approaching the door for an exit.

"I need to sort this out with her now, Betty." Betty pulled her glasses up and nodded, then followed Daniel out.

When they got to Marc's desk, he stood up and blocked them from going in any further.

"Uh.. Betty and Daniel, what do you think you're doing?" he asked confused. Betty stepped forward.

"Daniel wants to talk to Wilhelmina now Marc."

Marc checked Willie's schedule, then looked back at them, shaking his head with disapproval while biting his lower lip.

"Sorry, she's not free."

"Stop pretending Marc. You know she's free, she's just sat there." she said as she looked through the glass bit. She was right, Wilhelmina was sat there, only with the back of her chair, turned to them.

Daniel saw it too, so he pushed passed Marc and entered her office, and locked the door, so that Marc won't get it.

--

He got in her office, ready to talk to her. But she had her back to him, sat on her chair.

"Wilhelmina, you wanted to talk." he said to get her attention. But sadly, it didn't work.

"Wilhelmina." he said again, but still didn't get a reply. He started walking towards her.

"Wilhelmina?" Daniel saw she was asleep, her head resting on the comfortable chair she was sat on. She had a picture frame in her hand, but it was turned the other way around, so he couldn't see what it was. Daniel thought of how peaceful she looked at that moment. It was like looking back at the Wilhelmina he used to know, well he thought he knew. He looked at her. She hasn't changed much, probably because of the botox, but hey.. She looked fresh and still had that very mysterious feel around her, you could never tell what she was thinking. He body was still as hot as he could remember it, maybe even hotter now. Her face was still as beautiful as ever, and her lips; soft and very tempting, so easy to fall for.

While looking at her, curiosity took over him, so he carefully took the picture frame in her hands. She moved a little, but she didn't wake up. Daniel turned the fram around was wide-eyed of what he saw.

--

"Your boss is the most annoying but the hottest man I've ever met. Wait, that's being too nice.."

"What do you think they're doing in there?" asked Betty curiously.

"Not what you're thinking for sure." he said, as they turned a corner, they were going to the canteen.

"Willie would never do such a thing especially with your baby boss, Daniel." he smirked.

Betty pushed him playfully with a disgusted face, "You are sick minded. Not that Marc! What does Wilhelmina do during this hour anyway?"

"Sleep." Marc said simply.

Betty looked up to him and lifted a brow.

"Wilhelmina Slater sleeps in her office every afternoon?" Marc nodded. "Yeah, for only about an hour, then she's working like a machine again. Sshh your mouth okay? You never heard this from me.. If she ask, tell her it's that fat and sweaty security person downstairs."

--

" What the?" Daniel said to himself as he looked the picture in front of him. Who was that kid sat on Wilhelmina's lap. In the picture, she looked so attached to the boy. Could it be a child of hers. Daniel sat on the sofa in Wilhelmina's office and was still staring at the picture.

He was too absorbed by his thoughts that he hadn't notice Wilhelmina now looking down at him. Anger and confusion in her eyes. He realized then he stood up, face to face with the woman he used to...love?


	3. The First Step

**A/N:** _First things first, thanks so much for the reviews, I really do appreciate your feedbacks. I also welcome suggestions from everyone. Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

**I don't own the characters used in this story. **

_~ Chapter Two ~_

**The First Step  
**

"What do you think gave you the right just to come in here and invade my privacy Daniel Meade?"

Daniel stood shocked. She took the picture from his hands roughly. Daniel watched her as she put it back where it might have come from, the drawer. He couldn't stand the silence any longer, not only that, there was also this burning question in his head, 'Who's the kid?'. She wouldn't answer for no favors, but he knew what would get her to answer.

"So, who's the boy with you?"

"That's none of your business.. Now be a dear and tell me what you're doing here." by the tone she had used, she sounded deadly serious. He gulped

"I came to talk about the vacation you wanted." he said. Wilhelmina looked at him frustrated.

"Why can't you just let me? You know I rarely take offs Daniel. And I'm only asking for two weeks maximum." she said. Daniel didn't know what changed her certain attitude, this Wilhelmina was a lot nicer and calmed. Usually when she caught people invading her privacy, she would make their lives as miserable as her life was.

"I will need reasons." he crossed his legs. She frowned then nodded.

"I know what this is about. You can't handle without me."

"Oh come on Wilhelmina..."

"Reasons?" she asked.

"Yeah, for me to decide whether to let you go or not."

"Well, first of all, I am in need of a vacation right now, since I haven't taken any for the past ten months. I wanna get away from work and relax. Is that enough for you?" she asked annoyed. "Like you give me appropriate reasons when you go off yourself." she said mainly to herself. Daniel stood up and came closer to her desk. "Back to you please Wilhelmina."

"So?"

"No." he smirked.

She looked at him with one of her evil stares. "If I were you, I'd just let myself go."

"One condition, who's the boy with you in the picture?"

"What boy?" she said pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't fool with me, I am not as stupid as you think I am Willie, dear." he said with sarcasm.

She lifted a brow, then shrugged.

"That boy is one of my friend's son." Wrong answer, he wouldn't believe she has friends.

"Oh please Wilhelmina, you couldn't have fooled me.."

"Shut up."

"Tell me, then I'd let you. No more questions. Pinky promise?" he offered his finger. She looked at it, confused.

"I won't dare touch you Daniel." she thought for a second. Should she tell him? What if he goes off to tell everyone, and there, her ten year secret not so much a secret anymore.

"He's my son Daniel. Now go." she admitted. Daniel's mouth fell to the floor. He wanted to know more, but he knew she wouldn't tell him.

"With who? Or is he adopted?" But being nosey as he was, he still tried asking.

Wilhelmina unlocked the door and left it opened for Daniel.

"No more questions Meade. Get out. I'm off in two days."

--

Wilhelmina called Marc in, but before coming he did the sign of the cross and whispered some prayers; for him to go to heaven and avoid hell, an impossible prayer but still worth a try.

She didn't look at him when he went in. Marc looked at her, she had zero emotion on her face, which didn't really shock him much. For the past years that he had been working for her, he should have been used to her, but everyday she's different, everyday there's a new her. Much evil, much cleverer, more wittier, and of course much prettier.

"Willie, I'm sorry, I really am. He just pushed me, I think I've gotten a bruise from that..." he noticed that she still wasn't looking. He knew those lame excuse won't work for her, but this time, he was unsure.

"I don't care Marc." she said, which definitely got Marc's attention. He wasn't expecting such a calm reaction from her.

"What did Daniel do to you?" he asked, Wilhelmina just shrugged and shook her head.

"I couldn't care less anymore. I'm gonna see my boy." she smiled, well that's a first. Marc smiled too, happy to see her getting what she wanted. Marc knew how much her son meant to her, which meant doing anything for the kid, probably even quitting her career for him, and that scared him the most; not only he'd lose his job, he and the whole nation would lose their 'numero uno' Style Icon.

"I'm glad Willie."

"By the way, I'm leaving in two days, and your job here while I'm gone is to watch over Daniel." she walked to Marc and he looked confused.

Wilhelmina lifted a brow, "What? I can't have him finding more about my son."

"He knows?!" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes, I had to tell him. I had no choice Marc." she went and sat back on her chair.

"So you want me to spy on him, am I correct?"

"Yes, don't let him do anything that concerns me. If he does, call me immediately."

"Will do, Wilhelmeister." he nodded like a dog. She sighed and looked at him when he changed his reaction, he looked more serious and kind of concern.

"What Marc?"

"I just thought.. How did you and Daniel ended up like.. this? It's unreal to know that you and him were together before and obviously now has a son, which he doesn't know of.. It's weird Willie."

"Well, all I can say is that I've never thought of us much more than we were before anyway. It was just a normal relationship that didn't work out. And we're over it. Good news for everyone."

Marc knew her too well. He knew she was lying and he knew she still has feelings for Daniel, it might not be a lot, but it was still there. Seeing her son just makes her think more of Daniel.

"Alright Willie." he vowed his head and then went out of her office.

--

Betty was outside.

"Marc." Marc walked passed her so she followed him while he went to Amanda.

"Oh Mandy!" he called for her. Amanda appeared under her table, messy haired and her blouse opened. Betty looked at her disgusted and Marc shrugged.

"Marc, Betty. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you." Marc said as he buttoned her blouse.

"Ooh.. Now? What about? More about Wilhelmina's MOST darkest secrets?" she said with so much exaggeration.

"Mandy, sshh, she might hear you."

"Who Betty? She right there Marc." she seriously said.

Marc looked from Amanda to Betty, shook his head, then turned to Amanda again.

"Wilhelmina! Not this thing." Betty pushed him playfully.

"So what is it?" Amanda asked, looking more interested.

"Love dungeon. Now!" he said, and they both ran to the closet, leaving Betty alone.

--

_Next time:_ Wilhelmina leaves for her trip to Paris. :)


	4. Finally, Paris!

**Chapter 3: Finally, Paris!**

"Marc. Is that everything?" she looked around, counting all her seven luggages, Marc did the same. Focusing his eyes on each and every one he sees. When he was definite they were the correct number, he checked it on his tick list, and gave a thumbs up to his boss.

"Are you sure?"

"No.. You forgot something." At this, she lifted a brow, she was sure that was all the stuff she needed

"I think you're forgetting Beau's daddy-Daniel" he joked, which Marc regretted as soon as it came out of his chatter mouth. He saw the look on her face, it was a mixture of frustration and anger.

"I told you not to mention my son's name in the same sentence as that bastard's name." she came closer, and pulled on his tie, her hand dangerously reaching up to his collar.

"I'm..Sorry." she let go of him and he backed away as fast as he could, but still he managed to gave her a slight smile. Her taxis arrived, there was more relief in Marc's face. Once she got all her luggages in the back of one of the taxis, she went in the other and waved goodbye to Marc, before her taxi drove off, she asked Marc to come closer, as if she was about to say something.

"Goodbye Marc, I'll see you in two weeks, update me everyday."

"Yes Willie." he breathed out finally. Oh he was lucky she was in a good mood. And why wouldn't she be? She's taking a luxurious holiday trip to Paris; the city of romance (He could only dream of Willie taking him along.) Not that she was going there for any romance, she was off to see her beloved son.

* * *

Wilhelmina arrived in Paris. She took off to her five bedroom mansion. It had a large front garden with a traditional water fountain just behind the gates, where the cars had to go around to get to the huge wooden doors. The gates were still metallic black with pointy gold spiked at the top, just like how she remembered it.

She was dropped off in front of the door to the house, she jumped out of the car (not literally). Pulling her black sunglasses off, she smelled the fresh air coming from the nearby sea."I'm home." she said.

Five maids quickly took her luggages up to her room and she nodded in appreciation. After a little more time observing her surroundings, she followed the maids in and took a seat on the sofa. Breathing in deeply, she looked around the house. It was only 2:30, her son won't be home from school yet.

A car entering the mansion could be heard outside, so she looked at the Velma, the head of the maids to see her reaction. She was just as confused as she was. What better way to find out than to go outside and see for herself. It could be her son, she thought. But it was too early for him to go home.

* * *

"Betty! Where. Is. Daniel?" Marc asked looking around the office. He couldn't see him anywhere, it's been a day since Wilhelmina left, and that was also the last he saw of Daniel.

"I don't know Marc. He called yesterday, saying he'll be off for a couple of days."

"Did he say why, did he? Is he sick or dying? Oh my God, is he dying?" He said and bit his hand, hearing his friend over react, Amanda ran towards the assistants. "Marc, are you okay?" she asked, a hand on his forehead.

"Mandy, I'm fine." he smiled and took her hand off his forehead.

Betty had her thick eye brows knitted, "Daniel is not sick, and especially NOT dying. That's just horrible."

"Oh. So where is he?"

"He didn't tell me. He only said he's going away for a while, that's all."

"Liar. You're getting all nervous and sweaty." at the mention of 'sweaty' Amanda made an 'ew' sound and stuck her index finger in her mouth, emphasizing her disgust. "Don't you lie to me Betty Shorez."

"It's Suarez."

"Whatever."

"Fine! He went to France to follow Wilhelmina." Marc's mouth formed an 'O' and then he fell to the ground over dramatically. Amanda, since she clung to him, followed him down to the floor. Marc quickly got his phone out and texted Wilhelmina.

To: Willie

From: Marc

Daniel in France. Following YOU!

* * *

So, Wilhelmina went down the steps to wait for her son to open the door to the car. But her Blackberry beeped and she took it out, then read the message. When she read it, she looked up, expecting to see her beloved Beau, but she saw her worst nightmare stood in front of her. Daniel freakin' Meade

"Good afternoon Wilhelmina." he greeted with a smile on his smugged face.

* * *

**A/N:** _Here's another chapter for all of my beloved readers, thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it very much. Sorry for this short addition to the story, I've been pretty busy with school lately, lots of exams and projects coming up. Sorry, I do try to update ASAP. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_

_**Next:** Wilhelmina finally sees her son. Daniel also meets him, and how does the boy react to him? Not so well. :P  
_


	5. Beau Slater

**Chapter Four: Beau Slater**

* * *

**Note:** I don't own UB's Daniel/Wilhelmina, but I do own Beau Slater :P. And it is a French name, Beau (pronounced as Bow). Meaning beautiul/handsome, I think? xD Anyway, I know its short, sorry :(

* * *

Her face turned from shocked into anger, Daniel could tell she was furious just by looking at her eyes, once blue and now red (or not.. he thought). He thought that when she opened her mouth, everything that's gonna come out of it were colourful words, but she maintained calm. Weird.

"What's so good about the afternoon Daniel?" she walked closer to him, with eye brows knitted together, she asked, "Why are you here"

"I'm here to see what you're up to. And no, you can't send me back home, because I told Cal we're both going in this 'business trip'. He smirked. Wilhelmina was about to use all her breath to curse at him. But she didn't. Instead she looked behind Daniel and her eyes softened, so he had to look behind to, to see what's causing her to look like this..

He caught a glimpse of a BMW car that had just passed the gates. She ran down all the steps which confused the hell out of Daniel. She waited until the car parked in front of her, which it did. The door for the back seats opened and there came out a boy.

He looked about _ten or eleven. _He had short brown hair, which looked like it was styled with the right trend at the moment. That gave him the clue that the kid was Wilhelmina's kid. He had the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd seen in his life, the kid also had a perfect sun tan, it was like Wilhelmina's but a bit lighter. He wore what looked to him was a school uniform, but it was a formal suit, black trousers, plain white shirt, and a combination of blazer and black tie. Overall, the boy looked handsome.

Wilhelmina's eyes softened even more, tears threatened to spill, but she forced it in again. The boy went and hugged her tightly, eyes closed and she did the same.

"Oh sweety, I missed you." She started kissing the boy all over his face. Daniel found it very new and weird. Maybe she was really a good Mother, just messed up with Nico slightly..

"Mom, I'm so happy you're back." he hugged his Mother again.

The two hugged and did some catching up for about five minutes, ignoring Daniel. Then Daniel saw the kid staring at him so he smiled.

"Eh, Mom, who's that man?" he asked. Wilhelmina almost forgot all about Daniel being there. She snorted. "That's Daniel Meade." Daniel took it as his cue to walked over to them and he offered a hand shake to te boy.

"It's very nice to meet you young man." he smiled looking at him, who Wilhelmina had her arm around. He shook Daniel's hand lightly then looked up to his Mother.

"Is he staying with us?" he asked, obviously annoyed. Daniel rolled his eyes without him seeing it.

"Unfortunately, yes sweety. But don't worry, Daniel won't be a bother. Won't you Daniel?" she gave him a intimidating glare. Good old Wilhelmina.

"We'll see Wilhelmeister." he winked at her

"So what's your name kid?" he asked him.

"Beau." the kid said.

"Bow?" he asked, not knowing what the hell the name was.

"It is pronounced as Bow, Daniel. You are no good at French are you? It's spelt B-E-A-U, and pronounced as Bow." Wilhelmina joined in.

"Alright, enough with the french lessons Wilie."

"So what does it stand for Beau?" he asked.

"Figure it out yourself." Beau replied, walking in the house with his Mother. Daniel sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "This kid is like a young male version of Wilhelmina herself." He then tiredly comb his hair with his hand and went inside.

* * *

_**Next:** Bonding time for Willie and Beau, but Daniel wants to be involved too. Anyone up for a bowling game? :D_


	6. This Place

_**~Chapter 5~**_

** This Place**

"So, Wilhelmina, where's my room?" he looked up to see Wilhelmina and Beau's eyes on him. He then realized that he'd just interrupted them from their conversation.

"Daniel, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Plenty of time now Wilhelmina, just tell me where."

"Go to the kitchen on your right and tell Wilma to prepare a room for you." she said and turned her head back to her son. Daniel just snorted and walked off, only not before saying "So good with keeping your guest happy." And nto so surprisingly, he heard her talk back, "You're an intruder to me Danny-boy.". He swallowed hard 'This is gonna be a long two weeks.' he thought, and entered the kitchen.

The size of the kitchen was a lot bigger than he thought it would. Three women were there, preparing something. "Who's Wilma?" he asked and got the attention of the one old woman in the room. "I'll take it your Wilma?" The old woman wiped her hands on a sheet of cloth and then offered a hand to Daniel.

"Yes, I am Wilma. Did Ms. Slater send you here?" she asked, observing Daniel. Daniel shook her hand, and gave her a smile while nodding to answer her question.

"She said to prepare a room for me to stay in." he tried not to sound too arrogant, but it came out so much that way. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that.." he apologized. Wilma eyed him again and asked him to follow her upstairs.

Once he was in the room, he sat on the bed. The room looked pleasant, much bigger than his room back in New York. It looked like those rooms he'd seen on TV shows, large, luxurious and always tidy. There was a king sized bed in the middle and a window behind the back board, but covered in dark blue curtains, but there were still glimpses of lights coming in the room from the outside. He sighed, while waiting for Wilma to come out of the spare cupboard, where he believed was where the bedroom stuff were stored.

"Uh.. So, Beau." Daniel tried to create a conversation. Wilma looked.

"What about him?" she said, her French accent showing now.

"He's Wilhelmina's son.. I just find that so weird." Daniel stood up to let her fix the bed, he crossed his arms and sat himself on a chair near the bed.

"She has a daughter as well you know." she looked up from ironing the sheets with her hands.

"I know about Nico. It's just hiding Beau from everyone.." she rolled her eyes. "Does Beau speak French too?" he asked randomly.

"He's bilingual, he speaks both English and French." Daniel nodded. "How about tu?" Daniel looked at her laughing, "Un peu." Wilma stood up straight and then walked to the door. Before walking out the door, Daniel said "Merci." to her for setting everything up for him.

----

"Mom, why is he staying here?" Beau asked. Wilhelmina could tell her son was annoyed with Daniel being there too. She knew her son was thinking that she would split her attention to both Beau and Daniel. Which she wasn't really intending to do.

"He needed somewhere to stay sweety, and we need to discuss about some business. But I promise, it's not much business." she ran her hands through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Mom, what about me?"

"You can have my attention anytime you want." she pulled the ten year old or a hug.

----

The nest day, Daniel saw Beau from outside his window, he was in the garden. He was playing soccer, well football obviously, since he's in Europe. So he decided to go down and play with the kid, even though there was a slight throbbing in his brain, that he could feel a headache coming. Stupid time difference; and to think being an Editor in Chief, he would be use to it because of the traveling, but no. Before going he changed into something more sporty, a dark blue tracksuit bottom and a white T-shirt which said New York on the back. He smiled at the thought of himself packing his stuff two days ago. Betty insisted on packing the New York t-shirt, she said to attract tourist to come to their country.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" he asked, Beau turned to him and kicked the ball. Daniel caught it with his foot and smirked.

"Game on Meade." Beau said, which again reminded him so much Wilhelmina.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's to another chapter for this story.I'm really a late updater, forgive me for that, I will try to improve :P

And, by the way, I know I said on the last chapter that this one would be about them going bowling, but changed my mind, that would be in the next chapter though. Just read the preview ;)

**Next:**_"Why did she keep this a secret then?" he wondered. , "Because that's none of anyone's business Daniel." , "So who is Beau's father?" _


	7. Getting To Know You

**~Chapter 6~ **

**Getting To Know You**

For the past two hours, they played soccer/football in the garden. They were both enjoying themselves even though the weather was a bit cold. They often took breaks to get some drinks, but there were hardly any talking since Daniel could tell Beau wasn't very fond of him. He didn't bother starting a conversation with the child, because he didn't want to end up talking to himself. After another 15 minutes, Daniel called Beau in for a quick break. They sat around the wooden table, drinking their juices that Wilma got for them.

"So, do you play football in school? Pouvez-vous, err, jouer au football à l'école?" he tried to pronounce the words as french as he could. Beau laughed slightly and he knew it was because of his French.

"You don't have to speak like that, I understand English." Daniel then remembered his conversation with Wilma the day before.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my french is just really cra-- bad." Beau smiled, but not looking at him.

"How long have you been living here?"

"Nine years, I think.. Mom said she moved here when I was 1 year old."

"You're 10 now?"

"Good maths Daniel." Beau sarcastically said. Daniel didn't pay too much attention to that, and calculated some more maths and found out that ten years ago, he had his relationship with Wilhelmina. But it's not possible that this child was his.. Or could it? Millions of chances, but there was still a possibility, and of course he could feel the connection. Maybe as much connection he felt with Daniel Jr, but he got that wrong, DJ was his sister's, use to be brother's, son.

"Beau. Your mom, uh, she visits often? 'cos you know, she works in New York with me at Mode." he asked, wanting to know how she could juggle her work and her responsibility of Beau.

"Mom tries her best to spend as much time with me. If she's not here, sometimes I go over to New York and we see each other there."

"Why did she keep this a secret then?" he wondered.

Beau looked up to the person behind Daniel and smiled.

"Because that's none of anyone's business Daniel." Wilhelmina said from behind him, which scared the living day lights out of him. He hunched his back and then stood up.

"Hey Willie, good to see you scaring people again." Wilhelmina arched a brow and took her son inside. But he overheard their conversation.

"Oh sweety, you're full of sweat, come and let's clean you off. Then we're gonna go bowling.." he heard her say faintly since they were walking away.

Bowling - he would love to go too. He went inside and caught up with the two.

"So.. I heard you're going bowling." Wilhelmina turned to him as soon as she let her son go to take a shower.

"Yes Daniel. Why, you wanna come too?" she asked sounding excited.

"Yeah, can I?"

"No." she turned her head away and sat down on the sofa. Daniel mimicked her and sat beside her.

"I know you're 10 year old secret Wilhelmina, you know you can trust me to keep it to myself, and not spill it to the media, for everyone to know."

"Are you blackmailing me? Are you really that desperate to go bowling?" she questioned. Daniel almost slapped his forehead, why was she dumb in Paris?

"This isn't just about bowling. It's about everything, like my stay here. Make it easier for me Wilhelmina.. I know you can if you want to." he winked then walked away.

"Just get me when we're ready to go okay?" he looked back once more before going upstairs

When he was out of her sight, she sighed deeply. 'Only if you knew who Beau really is Daniel. You wouldn't dare make his life miserable.'

----

"And again, Daniel is coming." said Beau from the front of the house. Wilhelmina and him were just waiting for Daniel who was taking his time to piss Wilhelmina off. Which she absolutely hated him for, mostly because she only had a short time with her son, and there he was ruining it all for her.

"Daniel, can you hurry up, you're not in New York where they wait for you. It's the opposite here. So get a move on." she said and shut the door. Daniel went and sat next to her, while Beau was sat on the front seats, where a glass window was separating them.

"Ooh, some barrier, finally some time to talk to you Wilhelmina." he turned to see her not paying attention and trying her hardest to concentrate on the view outside her window, which were trees and cars. He laughed.

"Oh come on. Trees? You're interested in them?"

"They are quite fascinating living things Daniel, I'd say more fascinating then sitting here with you attempting to create a conversation I don't want to be involved in."

"Really now?"

She kept on looking outside, until he spoke again.

"Who is Beau's father?"

* * *

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just thought they might need some bonding time, though as you can see, doesn't like Daddy D very much. Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it like loads.. THANK YOU!! :D_

_**Preview:** Bowling. Rivalry. Birthday. Nico.  
_


	8. Just The Beginning

**~Chapter 7~ **

**Just The Beginning **

"So who is Beau's father?" the question made her heart beat a little bit faster than normal. That doesn't happen often, only when she's in huge trouble or mess.

"You don't have to know the answer to that Daniel."

"Do tell though."

"He is ten years old, right? If I remember correctly, you and I were still a couple back then. Not to mention the hottest couple around that time.." he smirked and patted her lower thighs. But then he pulled his hand away quickly when she gave him the most dangerous glare he had seen in his life. Daniel gulped but still he managed to smirk.

"So?" he said, Wilhelmina cupped his cheek. "Don't be so full of yourself. You think you're the only one around that time?" Daniel laughed and slightly shook his head. Sometimes she could be so irritating, but what she said got into him. It was like a punch in the heart. Why wouldn't it. Just hearing your ex talk about their possible relationships with other people when she was going out with him.

"I find that hard to believe since every night I was with you."

She still kept her hand on his cheek, she rubbed his face using her thumb gently, "A day consist of 24 hours Daniel. The night is only some of those hours." she took her hands off his face and smiled smugly. "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?"

He turned around to face the window, she did too. That kept them both quiet for a while . Until Daniel spoke again.

"Don't you feel sorry for your son? Not knowing his father like this.." he didn't look at, she kept her gaze outside the window. She knew that from the start when she gave birth to her son that it was just going to be her and Beau, and that's how she wanted it. No partner and no Daniel. She also knew that not telling her son would make things simpler for the both of them. Mostly for her, since the father of her child is part of a family she doesn't want to mention. It's not that she was ashamed of the family where Beau's father came from, it was just - oh stop, who the hell was she kidding? She hated the Meade's, and she still do. But not Beau's father, why would she have slept with him at the first place if she was.

It was just that she grew to hate them more and more.

"I mean.. You and you're dad aren't that close right? You want that to happen to Beau too?" this time, he turned around to face her. Maybe he might see some type of reaction from her, and he did. She cringed at the mention of her father. But also, she snorted slightly.

"My relationship with the Senator has got nothing to do with this, so stop bringing it up. What I do with my son is my business only and not yours." she glared at him. Daniel found it impressive that she still managed to keep her voice down. He looked at her, his lips forming a smile.

"Stop staring."

"I wasn't staring, I was looking."

"Will you just grow up."

How could she turn from her old self to this. From Wanda to Wilhelmina. Well, actually he had never met Wanda, but he met the nice Wilhelmina. How could she turn from the girl he fell in love with, the girl he fought for against his family's will, just because they thought of her as an enemy, which she was, but just not to him. They didn't know her, she was the complete of opposite of who they thought she was - they said she was mean, egoistic and a player. But actually she was caring, selfless and a stick to one person (believe it or not) - but that was his experience of her anyway. Willie as he used to call her was the only woman he fell so deeply in love with in his entire life.

"Daniel. We're here.." she said when she noticed that he staring out of nowhere. She got out of the car and Daniel followed as she and Beau went inside arm in arm. He tucked his hands in his pockets and followed them in.

Wilhelmina had already reserved an alley. They all had to put this speak shoes on, Daniel looked at Wilhelmina when she was given the shoes. It looked like it was about 5 years old. She returned the shoes back with a sarcastic smile and Daniel snorted

"I wasn't expecting that to happen." Beau looked at Daniel to his Mom.

"Mom?"

"I brought my own sweety. Don't wear that dirty shoe, you don't know who's feet has been in there, I packed one for you too" she said and pulled out two pairs of bowling shoes out of the bag she brought. Daniel nudged her. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"You got a spare for me?"

"Why would I carry one for you?"

"Meanie." Beau smiled at this.

They started playing and when it was Wilhelmina's turn, she turned it down, which got her a remark from Daniel.

"What Meade?"

"Scared your fingernails would get stuck in the hole and break Willie?" She glared at him, her fist forming an O shape, but he maintained her anger in. She'll just make him suffer when they get back to work, like he would anyway if he carried on being a pain in the ass. She stood up, and took a bowling ball. He watched her amusingly. She withdrew the ball to the lane quick but it was smoothly done. The ball hit all the pins and brought it down with the ball. She got a strike. Daniel was impressed, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"Good job Mom." said Beau.

"Thanks sweety. Daniel I think it's your turn."

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry it took long for this chapter. Just wanna say thanks again for the reviews. And like I put in the prev chapter, Nico will be in the story. She'd appear a little later though.. And she won't be bitchy, she'll be nice, I promise. _

_**Preview:** A little moment in garden ;)  
_

**_R&R ppl :D_**


	9. What About Now

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

**What About Now**

Beau sat down with a small smile on his lips loving every minute of what was happening between Daniel and his Mom. He didn't dare to make his smile bigger just in case his mom saw it, and he would get into trouble. Maybe not a lot of trouble, but it was still trouble. Beau loved the way how they interact with each other. So much sarcasm, but it was very funny for him. That was for a ten year old kid really.

Daniel did his go, focusing the ball to the pins carefully; also eyeing the lane to make sure gets a perfect shot. Wilhelmina snorted, and he heard it, but he didn't turn to her. He swayed his hand back and then forward, letting go of the ball. But after all that hard work, he failed to get a strike by just one pin; which he was very disappointed by. Especially when he saw the look on Wilhelmina's face – which read SMUG in big, bold capital letters. She didn't even try hiding her smirk. After a moment, Daniel sat down in front of her. They were both watching Beau play, he was good too, well better than him anyway, at least he was beating his mother.

Twenty minutes later – Beau asked Wilhelmina if he could buy something from the counter. Wilhelmina nodded handing him some money, and then asked their driver to go with her son.

And then there were two. She sat down, trying to make herself look comfortable of the situation. She busied herself with her Blackberry, texting Marc about her situation.

To: Marc

From: Wilhelmina

Marc, he's staring!

--

To: Wilhelmina

From: Marc

Are you sure he's staring or just looking?

--

To: Marc

From: Wilhelmina

What are you talking about? Does it matter? It's staring – that's always the word for me...

--

To: Wilhelmina

From: Marc

Is he making you feel uncomfortable?

--

To: Marc

From: Wilhelmina

What a dumb question to ask. Good bye Marc.

--

To: Wilhelmina

From: Marc

So he is then. Bye-bye Willie – missing you already! X

'_Ugh, he is so gay!' _thought Wilhelmina to herself.

She stared back at Daniel. Daniel glanced to see Beau still in the queue to get his milkshake? Then returned to staring at Wilhelmina.

"He's a good bowler."

"Well, I guess like mother like son." She smirked.

He smirked back and took the seat next to hers. "So what else is he in to?" Daniel leaned backward, his elbows resting on the back of the seat. Wilhelmina had the sudden urge to look at him, but she stopped herself.

"Why the sudden interest to my son?"

"I just thought I'd ask." he replied simply. She thought what harm could it do? It would be good to show off her son too – well their son, but he doesn't know that, and he doesn't need to know it.

"He's a very talented boy. I think I got that from me, not his father. He goes to a private school twenty minutes away from home." She said while picking on her nails, it was because she was feeling nervous of Daniel's sudden questions.

"Talents such as? Scheming?" he smiled but then shook his head when he realized it didn't sound as funny as much as it did in his head.

"Daniel..."

"Forget I said that, so, talents such as?"

"Well, I guess, he can play 5 instruments, he takes dancing lessons, he's very in to drama and theatre and all that. He's got a decent voice, he loves sports especially football and tennis. What else, hmm, he's speaks French as well as English and a little bit of Spanish and Italian." Wilhelmina finished with a glance at Daniel. She smiled when she saw Daniel's reaction, his mouth formed an 'O' shape. This kid was better than him.

"That's shocking, he has a lot of time."

"Yes."

"I played soccer with him earlier. I have to admit he was good."

Wilhelmina smiled, real this time. Daniel didn't think it was a smirk; it was cuter than her normal smiles, so it was definitely not a smirk. "Maybe you weren't really that good Daniel."

"Don't think just because you beat me in bowling that you can beat me on anything."

"Sure... Business wise, I'm beating you, bowling, two beautiful children I have a happy life."

"Do we have to do this? Really Wilhelmina?" she smiled again, and it freaked the hell out of him even more.

"It's been ten years since I've seen that smile you know."

"Oh, another trip down memory lane Daniel? Stop it now." She said firmly, glaring at him with eyes he's been used of seeing for the past five years.

"Right... Okay, I'm sorry."

"Good."

Beau came rushing back with his milkshake in hand a chocolate bar in his other hand. Daniel moved back to his original seat, allowing the kid to sit down.

"Want the chocolate Mom?" he asked looking up to meet Wilhelmina's softened eyes.

"No thank you sweety." She smiled.

"Daniel?" he looked over to Daniel who had surprised eyes, he pointed to himself, "You're asking me?"

"Err, yeah." He laughed a little. Daniel shrugged, "Why not.". Beau threw the chocolate bar to him and he caught it with one hand. "Thanks buddy.". He took the wrapper off and started eating it while looking at the mother and son.

He liked seeing this side of Wilhelmina, the caring mother type, he wasn't even sure there was this side to her, but he thanked the people of the security cameras for letting him take the information of Wilhelmina taking a vacation to France. Originally, he took the flight to Paris just to see what she was up to, his first thought was that she was plotting another scheme to get him out of Mode. So he was relieved to see her son.

"You'd still be here for your birthday right Mom?" his thoughts were again distracted. Birthday. Of course, he almost forgot. Wilhelmina's birthday was the week after, only a few people knew about her birthday, family members, and a few trusted friends of hers. And him. He knew because he used to date her. He once threw a surprise party for her, he decided not to invite her friends. It was just him, Wilhelmina and little Nico. She said it was one of the best – no it was the best birthday she's ever had. He was of course thanked very kindly that night, when Nico was asleep.

He did the maths and if that was ten years ago and she was 26, then this year, she should be turning 36 years old.

A 36-years old mother of two kids; a daughter aged 17 and a son aged 10. That was some achievement. Though he was sure she'd said to him that she wanted to start a family, with someone she truly loves and care for. One who wouldn't betray her and accept her for who she is.

And ten years ago, that man was _him._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: _Happy reading. R&R - not much to say really, xD_**

**Preview: _Willie's birthday. Daniel calls Nico. Err, what else.. Oh, the pool scene! :D_**


	10. Moments Like This

**~ Chapter 9 ~  
**

**Moments Like This**

And ten years ago, that man was _him._

But it all ended because of reasons he wasn't sure of, because she never told him. She just ran off, then came back 3 years after and took over the shares of his family's magazine. And not to mention seduced his father into marrying her, but for all the wrong reasons. Then she changed her mind and stopped the wedding, thoughts of her son was probably the main reason for it.

"Daniel, ready to go?" she asked him. Once again, he woke up from his trip to the past and followed them out.

--

Three days later.

It was a Saturday morning and Wilhelmina went out to meet a friend, so Beau was left in the house with Daniel. Danie caught Beau in the living room writing some kind of letter or note, he couldn't tell from the distance. The boy might have sensed that someone was there so he hid what he was doing.

"It's me."

Beau turned around and saw Daniel. He watched as he sat down next to him on the sofa.

"What are you doing?"

"A letter to my Mom." he said and carried on writing.

"Oh. For her birthday I see."

"Yeah, 'cos she's always sad when it's her birthday, my big sister is always busy so she doesn't come home as often as she did before. It's always me and Mom these past few years."

"I see."

"Last time my sister was here, it was 4 years ago. She made Mom happier, I was glad too." he said, Daniel sighed and patted Beau on the the shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we ring your sister and ask her if she wants to come to your Mom's birthday?"

"I don't know.."

"Come on Beau, I'm sure Nico won't mind." he said and stood up, waiting for Beau to do the same.

"We'll do a surprise party for your Mom if you want, me and you will take care of everything." he offered, and that got a grin from Beau.

--

They went to Daniel's room and he took out his phone. He dialed Nico's number, since they were still in touch. Nico and him had always been in contact with each other. Nico thought of him as almost her own father since her mother went out with Daniel. He always stuck up fro her and that really made her feel good, so he trusted Daniel.

"Hey Nico. How are you?" he asked when she picked up the phone. Nico was surprised to receive a call from Daniel, it's been 3 months since they last spoke.

"Danny?"

"It's me."

"Woah, long time no talk man..I'm pretty good, how are you and why are you calling me?"

"I'm not bad. So anyway, I'm in your Mom's house here in France--" he got cut off.

"Why are you in my Mom's house in France? Don't tell me you two are back---"

"No. God no, not that Nico. Anyway, I'm sat next to Beau"

"My little brother?"

"Know any other Beau? Actually, scrap that, I'm sure you do. So yeah, you're brother wanted to talk to you."

"Alright... Get him on Danny."

"OK, Beau, here's Nico." Daniel handed the phone to Beau.

"Sis, it's me." he said, sounding shy.

"Speak up Junior I can't hear you.. Why do you wanna speak to me? Is Mom being a pain?" she asked.

"No.. Sis, it's her birthday next week, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah."

"Well, me and Daniel are planning to throw a party for her.." Beau stopped when he saw Daniel mouthed family.

"Well, maybe just a family thing.. So I was wondering if you can come?" Nico was quiet for some time. Beau sighed.

"Please? It's been years, and I really wanna spend time with my big sis." Nico smiled on the other line and nodded. "Alright, you got me interested. Fine, but don't tell her. I won't let you down.." Beau smiled.

"Thanks Nicooo!" he said and laughed.

"It's cool Junior. Now pass me to Danny. Take care of yourself."

"You too. Bye." Beau passed the phone to Daniel, then the kid ran downstairs again, Daniel thought it was probably to finish off his letter.

"You made him happy Nico, thank you. I'm glad and excited to see you soon."

"Yep. Well anyway, I gotta run, going out soon. Take care of my mom and Junior while you're there."

"Who's Junior? Oh... Okay, I get it. But.."

"Junior is Beau."

"Why?"

"Because he reminds me of his father." Nico bit her lip and shook her head. 'No, you can't tell him' she thought. "Anyway, Danny. I really need to go, I'll see you soon, yeah?" Nico put the phone down before he could even ask anymore questions.

--

Wilhelmina came back later that day, with some take away food with her. She brought home some Chinese food for her son, and surprisingly for him too. They sat in the dining room, eating. Well Wilhelmina watching them eat.

"Why aren't you eating?" Daniel asked.

"I already ate Daniel. That's why I was out for lunch." Beau laughed which got Daniel and Wilhelmina to turn to him.

"He can be a bit stupid sometimes, wait, is sometimes the right word for it Daniel?" she said. Daniel rolled his eyes at this, and shoved food in his mouth. "Whatever"

"Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" she smirked.

"Sorry Wilhelmina, but my mother was too busy drinking herself to sleep to do that, how can you forget?" Wilhelmina's smirked faded and she looked at him awkwardly, she was kind of regretting what she said. Beau was silent too.

"Come on, let's just eat." Daniel said when he noticed the change of atmosphere. Wilhelmina agreed and got up to get a drink.

--

11:30 PM

Wilhelmina couldn't sleep so she went down to the garden and sat with her short robe on one of the wooden recliner chairs. Daniel also couldn't sleep, so he went to his room's balcony to watch the stars and to get some fresh air. He was in his blue boxers and a white tank top. He stretched then looked up the sky, then closed his eyes. Once he opened them again, he was staring right through Wilhelmina's eyes. She sat facing opposite him in the garden. He noticed how peaceful she looked and very naturally. He gave her a slight nod. She didn't react, so he decided to get a reaction by going down to see her. When he got there, he sat on the chair next to her, but had his back hunched so he was closer to her.

"What is Wilhelmina Slater doing up late?" he asked

"I could ask you the same question." she said, still not facing him.

"Can't sleep. That's all, how about you? Won't the lack of sleep give you stress marks?" he smiled, but got a snort from Wilhelmina.

"You really need to study beauty to become an Editor-in-Chief of a fashion magazine, but what the hell can I do? I'm just a Slater not a Meade - I can't run the magazine without Bradford's golden son.."

"Willie.."

"Oh, forgive me, I meant to say other son. Golden is for Alex."

"Don't start, we're not in New York. It's a vacation, you have your son here, you're happy, I can see that.."

"So?" she massaged her temple with one hand.

"I haven't seen you this happy for a long time." he said and reached out for her hand, which was on her sides. She let him touched her hand.

"Know what would complete my life now?"

"A husband probably?" he suggested.

"That, maybe. But to have Nico here with us." she glanced over to him with a smile.

"He held tighter of her hands, which she figured out why.

"I mean me and Beau. But it's never going to happen, Nico hates me. It's just one of my crazy fantasies." she let go of his hand and stood up, set to leave. Until Daniel grabbed her arm to say something, but he lost his balance and fell on the pool, pulling Wilhelmina with him.

* * *

A/N: Once again, I just want to say that I really appreciate and love you for the reviews for this story. I'm sorry for updating so late - it's been like a week or so since I've updated, sorry again. I'll try update sooner next time. And next chapter would probably be up by the weekend but I can't promise anything :(

And woo, I know, Nico's in this chapter, it took me a while to get her in the story, but a phone call is better than nothing I guess. Don't worry, I'll be dragging her to France soon.

_**Preview of what's going to happen in later chapters:** Birthday, Beau's thoughts about Daniel, More Nico, and what some Danimina flashbacks. _


	11. Inevitable Questions

**~Chapter 10~ **

**Inevitable Questions**

_Until Daniel grabbed her arm to say something, but he lost his balance and fell on the pool, pulling Wilhelmina with him. _

For a person who can't swim, what was there to do but to hold to someone close to you to save your life. And as hard headed Wilhelmina was, she wrapped her arms around Daniel to be saved from drowning. Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist too. He felt her breaths on his neck, they were sharp and a lot faster than normal. Her hair was loose too so he could feel it on his skin, it was tickling him a little. Oh how he wanted just to stay in that moment forever. It's not very often to have Wilhelmina in his arms.

"Sorry." he whispered as he brought one hand to stroke her hair. He felt her loosen her arms around him a little bit then she looked at him for a second.

"Help me up." she said and nodded towards the ladder.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just bring me close enough to that ladder so I can get out of here." He did, stroking with one arm while the other one stayed on her waist to guide her because she still had her arms wrapped around him.

"Look, I'm really sorry... But before you go, I was going to tell you that I'll always be--"

"Save it Daniel." she climbed off the pool, "Good night." were her last words before she walked off.

"Good night Willie."

--

Three days had passed and during that time, Daniel and Wilhelmina have avoided each other. Most of the time it was just Wilhelmina who's avoiding Daniel, but that was counted. Also, Daniel and Beau have started planning her birthday surprise. They've decided to go for a simple house evening dinner, since according to Beau, his mom doesn't like renting out or going out to places during special occasions; and Daniel could remember that she had a weird thing regarding family occasions, she hated it when there's too much guests in one place.

The boys also discussed what's hot and what's not in Wilhelmina's party list, and Daniel learnt a lot from that discussion and he could definitely use that to get back at her... but he wouldn't. Yet anyway. Daniel also called Nico, just to check if she was still coming.

"You do know that it would mean a lot to your Mom, right?"

"Yeah." she replied plainly.

"Look, it's in 2 days Nico, and you're still in Italy, when are you coming? When's your flight?" he asked, sitting on his bed - looking worried.

"Geez Danny, calm down. My flight is tonight. I'll be in Paris tomorrow morning, but I won't come 'til her actual birthday, just so you know okay?"

"That's fair enough. But just make sure that you don't forget."

"I won't." she said in a bored tone.

"Good. Thank you."

"No worries Danny, or should I say Dad? Haha. I'd definitely come, wouldn't wanna disappoint you."

"Thanks Nico, and dad, please! I might as well jump off a cliff and die, I'd never had a family or even kids of my own, and you know it."

"Only if you knew.." she said in a low voice, but Daniel still heard it. "Sorry?", "Nothing.. Anyway, gotta go."

"Okay, see you in 2 days eh kid?"

"Daniel! I'm freakin' 17!"

"Yes kiddo.. Bye." he laughed.

"Whatever, see ya."

He put the phone down.

"Was that my sister?" asked Beau coming behind the door, he looked to see him stood there peaking his head in.

"Yeah, yeah. Uhm.. Come in Beau." he did and sat next to him on the bed.

"Is she still coming?" he asked, his face turning a little nervous.

"Of course. Don't worry about it. It's all sorted now okay?" he said and pulled the boy for a hug.

Neither did both know that Wilhelmina was stood outside his door, just seconds after Daniel answered Beau's question. All she saw was the moment between the two. She felt guilty for not telling her son, and surprisingly also for not telling Daniel about the little version of him. Wilhelmina saw the look on Beau's face when he was hugged by Daniel, he looked comfortable and that made her heart skipped a beat. Then Beau pulled away and they had a conversation, which she couldn't quite hear, but they laughed together. She just walked off to go to her room.

"Hey. You've known my mom for a long time right?" he asked. Daniel nodded unsurely,

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Do you know who my father is?" he asked.

Daniel sighed and shook his head, "As much as I'd love to know that Beau, I just don't. Your mom wouldn't share that kind of information with me." he said and patted Beau on the back.

Beau took it as his cue to leave so he went out of the room after saying 'Good night' to Daniel. Then went to his mom's room.

"Mom.." he said and got Wilhelmina's attention. She turned to her son, wearing her robe and patted for him to sit next to her on the bed, while she was working on her laptop.

"Hey sweety, do you want anything?" she asked and pulled Beau for a quick kiss on the forehead. He shook his head and smiled lightly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Wilhelmina closed her laptop and put it on the side and then she faced her son with her full attention now, since he's been lacking it for the past two months.

"Go on."

"Who's my father?" he asked confidently. Wilhelmina was shocked at first. She then thought about Daniel; did he tell her son what he knew? What does he know anyway...

"Huh?"

"My dad.." he said again.

"Son, it's not really that simple you know."

"Just tell me something about him Mom." Wilhelmina looked around to make sure no one was listening, especially not Daniel.

"Daniel, please... Not now, it's not a good time." she said and rubbed his back.

"Oh.. Okay, good night Mom." he said and went for the door with his head down. He was upset, he knew his mom wasn't too happy since she called him by his second name. Which was rarely used by her. She only use it when she's serious or angry.

Wilhelmina sighed before walking to her son and pulling him for a tight hug, she was kneeling on the floor. Beau surprisingly hugged back and whispered, "Love you Mom.." before walking out.

Wilhelmina just watched him walk away. "I love you too." she whispered back, although she was alone in the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I thought this was a boring chapter - but oh well, it's building up to W's birthday anyway.

And a little "WHAT" moment there, Beau's whole name is = Beau Daniel Slater. I'll get Daniel to find that out soon..

_**Next:** Its Willie's birthday, weird morning, Daniel reminiscing about the 'past'._

**_R&R_**


	12. Beautiful Day

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

**Beautiful Day**

"Happy Birthday Mom."

Wilhelmina heard a small voice coming from her left. She took her sleeping mask off and looked to where the voice was coming from, she already knew that it was Beau, but she still acted surprised. Beau was laid on the bed with her holding a small cupcake with a candle stuck on the middle, lighted up.

"Sweetheart." she sat up on the bed. Beau drew the cake closer to her and gestured her to blow the candle. She did and after that she hugged and kissed him. While in her arms, Beau then thought of how much his mother cares for him, she wouldn't be doing all this if she didn't love him enough. He thought of Nico though, how come his elder sister don't live with them. But all that matters to him really was that he has a mom who loves him more than any two parents could. He might not have a father, but he was glad to have her as a Mom.

"So today.. Wanna go somewhere?" she asked.

"Uhh.. I'm not sure, and I really don't wanna go anywhere today. And I'm sure you don't too Mom. Can we just stay here?" he said playing with her fingers.

Wilhelmina used her free hand to comb his hair. "Fine." she smiled, "If that makes you happy, then we'll do that."

"Guess what."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't need a dad, 'cos I've got the best mom.." he said.

"That was cheesy." Beau laughed.

--

Daniel saw her went out of her room. It was the first time that day that he'd seen her. He approached her and grabbed her hand.

"What the?" she turned and saw Daniel. She wanted to pull her hand back, but for some reason she didn't.

He kissed the top of her hand softly. "Happy birthday.." he said and looked right through her eyes. Eyes that had enough emotions in them to control him, but he composed himself and managed to smile. She smiled a little and then pulled her hand back.

"How did you know?"

"It was only yesterday Willie, I'm not old to forget." he said, and she knew what he was on a bout. What confused her was the fact that he kept refreshing her mind with those memories. It wasn't like they weren't in her mind already. Those damn memories were all she could think about for the past ten years. How could she not remember what they did back then? She's got a human proof out of it.

"Enough with the reminiscing Daniel." he shrugged.

"Why Willie?"

"Why what Daniel?"

"What happened to us? You loved me right?"

"Is this stopping the reminiscing Daniel?"

"I.. I just want answers."

"It didn't work out, that's all there is to it."

"Yeah right." he snorted. "The night before, you were in my place, we were on my bed, watching TV, then the next morning, I couldn't remember who you were, you turned into..." he paused for a moment, "This." he said gesturing her.

"Thank you for that." she frowned and left him there.

--

Daniel found a seating spot in the garden, he went to sit in the garden - on the cemented step with his head in his hands, elbow on his knees. He was really having a hard time being around her, something just probably snapped in his brain, and that's why he's been thinking of the old her. He wasn't in love with her when they were in New York, she was such a pain back there. It was probably seeing the other side of her again, yeah. It had to be _just _that, he kept telling himself, but he knew it was more than that

--

_Flashback:_

"You did a great job there Miss Slater." Wilhelmina turned around to see Daniels stood behind her, wearing a very attractive black suit. She knew who he was, the son of the owner of Meade Publications.

"Believe me, it's really not that hard. I can even bet your little brain could handle it."

He smirked, "Those are harsh words coming from a pretty lady." he grabbed her hand with two hands and brought it to his lips, but she pulled away quickly.

"I'm not like one of your bitches Daniel."

"No.. You're not, and that's why I want you." he smiled suggestively. "Dinner?"

--

It was Daniel's 23rd birthday. He was sat in his apartment, she just called and told him that she couldn't make it due to her work. She said it was urgent and she couldn't turn it down. He sat there alone in the dark drinking alcohol in front of the window, looking down the city. It was raining outside. Great, he thought, even the whole city was crying for him.

Just when he was about to open another one of his beers. He heard a soft knock on his door. He lazily stood up, annoyed of the disturbance, he didn't need anyone else, he only wanted to see her, but she wasn't available for her boyfriend. Her career was more important. It was always more important.

He unlocked the stood was Wilhelmina. She looked drenched, her hair was wet and her clothes were wet too. She carried her shoes in her hand. Daniel pulled her to go in his apartment, he waited for her to do something. He looked at her, from her head down to her toes. She shrugged. He smiled lightly and felt weird feeling in his chest, he also felt his eyes starting to water. Wilhelmina dropped her shoes to the ground. It was all like a slow motion to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, he was breathing heavily, though he was staring ahead. After seconds, he hugged her. Sot and gentle at first until it became tighter. They stood there for about five minutes just in each other's arms.

Daniel asked her to changed in one of his t-shirts. She did and they sat on the sofa, the sofa that faced the big window; where you can see a view of the rainy city. He pulled her to sit on his lap, they cuddles there, warming each other.

"So what made you come back?" he whispered, slightly kissing her cheek.

"I figured out what's important for me Danny." she said looking out of the window, Daniel just stared at her, waiting for her to speak more.

"Hmm?"

She pecked him on the lips then touched his bottom lip. "You."

They smiled at each other.

"Happy birthday." she kissed him once more, and he deepened the kiss, while gently caressing her back to pull her to him closer.

--

"Hey." Daniel looked up to see Beau stood in front of him.

"When do you want me to distract mom, so we can prepare everything?"

"What about now? Go somewhere, Nico's coming in a bit. We'll get it sorted out. Don't worry." he assured him.

"How long do you need?" Beau sat down next to him.

"An hour?"

"Okay, I'll take care of mom."

"Good. Let's get this part started then." Daniel said and stood up, offering a hand to Beau.

Beau took his hand and pulled himself up, "Don't do that, you're too old now."

"Hey, I'm only 33."

"Yup, like I said, too old."

"Whatever kid." he laughed, and so did Beau.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it :) And, thank you guys again for the reviews - you're all amazing! xD

**Preview:** Nico! (i know FINALLY!), Willie's birthday evening, Willie/Nico moment (_totally for williedearest ;)_)


	13. Temporary

**~ Chapter 12 ~**

**Temporary**

For whatever reason it was, Beau had convinced her mother to go visit a friend's house with him. Daniel heard her questioning and asked why he wanted, Beau had it all planned out by saying he wanted to borrow a book that he needed for school. Luckily, Wilhelmina wanted to see the mother of Beau's friend, since it's an old friend of hers; so she agreed.

And that gave Daniel time to prepare for their surprise for her. He was in the kitchen helping with the food, and he also checked the garden to see if the big table was set up since that would be where they will eat for the night. He kept checking his watch to be sure that he knew exactly what time it was. It was 5 pm already and Nico was still not present. Daniel felt slightly worried, what she said about wanting her family to be complete when they were in the garden were all flashing back in his mind. He could remember how sincere and vulnerable she sounded, it was like a poor girl asking her parents to buy her something which they couldn't afford, or someone who lost someone close to them.

Daniel knew that was how she felt, she knew her daughter Nico hated her, so why would she live with someone she hates.

The doorbell rang and that brought him back to the world of reality. Daniel panicked thinking it was Wilhelmina, but when he opened the door. He was relieved to find Nico there.

Hopefully this would get him in to Wilhelmina's good books. Nico looked around the house, her suitcase in one hand.

"So where's my mother?"

"She's out with Beau. I asked him to distract her while I set up here." Nico understood so she nodded.

"Alright. I'll just go put my things in my room, then I'll help you." she said and patted Daniel's face twice.

"Ooh, that doesn't sound like you."

She turned to him.

"I've grown since you last saw me Danny."

"That Nico was sure a lot shorter than you.." he smiled and told her to go. He showed more of a fatherly side to him.

Although he would hate to admit it, he really wanted to be some kind of father to Nico, he was that close with Wilhelmina's daughter. Too bad it didn't work out like he and Nico had hoped.

--

For Nico, it felt like going in a stranger's house, she hasn't been_ home _for the past two years, her excuse was always university, her mother understood that, but Nico knew he mother wasn't that stupid, she knew her daughter didn't want to spend time with her. Maybe with Beau, but for her it's a definite 'no.'.

Her room also was weird, she felt some type of cold atmosphere, probably because of the memories in it, which she couldn't really remember since it's been a long time from when she laid on the bed, or used the shower or looked out of the window of her room. She breathed out a sigh and then put her suitcase on the side, then raked a hand through her hair while sat on the side of the bed.

After a few more minutes, Nico grabbed a different footwear; some flat slippers, and took her uncomfortable heels on, so she can wear the more comfortable one around the house, since she said she would help Daniel with the preparations.

--

"Danny." she said with her hands on her hops, waiting for Daniel to tell her what to do. She didn't really like being told what to do, just like her mother, but today was not a normal day.

"Oh. What can you do?"

"That sounded harsh by the way.. What's on your list that I'm capable of?"

"Can you set up the table? You know, just do some tweaking around. We got candles, flowers, vases, cloths etc.." he said while gesturing to where the stuff were. Nico smiled lightly and nodded.

In the garden, she went to do her job. She kind of knew what she was doing because she sometimes watch people do it in school, and she knew a thing or two about art. For someone who's studying photography, she better do.

--

In the car with Wilhelmina and Beau. They were on their way home. Wilhelmina was looking outside, Beau wanted to break the silence between them so he reached for her hand.

"Mom." he got her attention.

"I think Daniel likes you." Beau said, Wilhelmina laughed softly while she shook her head.

Imagine her and Daniel together again, if the first relationship was bad, what could this one be like.

"I'm serious." he said, and when she didn't take him seriously, he looked away.

"Look, Daniel doesn't like me sweety. We hate each other."

"That's what you think Mom. But he really does like you, believe me."

Yeah, believe. That's what Daniel told her when he said he loved her. 'Believe me when I saw this Willie, I love you.' she could still picture him stood in between the doors of the elevators because she was running away that time. She shook of the thoughts and focused ahead. Beau didn't bother her.

--

Daniel carefully put down the last of the plates while Nico lit the last of the candles. The sun was fading, and it was beginning to feel more like evening. Daniel looked at Nico on the corners of his eyes, his hands crossed across his chest, she looked at it proud.

"Perfect?" he asked not looking at her, but looking at the table they had set up.

"I'd say so." Nico smiled feeling some kind of accomplishment. Hopefully her mother would appreciate it too.

They finally looked at each other when they heard the doors of a car closing, which meant that Beau and Wilhelmina were home. Daniel told her to go upstairs to get changed quickly, while he went to distract Wilhelmina.

"Hey, where have you been?" he asked. Wilhelmina looked at him and sat on the sofa, feeling exhausted. Beau saw Daniel winking at him, he looked confused.

"Who's room is the one next to my room Wilhelmina?"

"That's Nico's. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just curious." he said and gave Beau a go signal.

Daniel sat next to her on the sofa, but let some space for her not to kill him.

"Kids these days, they grow up so fast don't they?" he said out of nowhere. She turned her head towards him with a small smile of her lips.

--

"Hello?" Beau knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood was Nico, all ready to go.

"Hey.. How are you Junior?" she said and pulled her brother in the room. He smiled.

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming."

"Well, how can I miss this for the world? You're here and Danny's here."

"How about mom?"

Nico went quiet and smiled, levelling his height.

"This place isn't for me Junior, this is just, I guess temporary. You know what my relationship with mom is like." she said while squeezing his hands. Beau nodded in return.

"Still, thank you."

"No problem, I guess."

They chatted some more, until Nico realized that Beau should better get ready. Following her orders, he did - he changed into some dark clue jeans and a white polo shirt and he wore a black tie. He met up with Nico in front of her room, her sister wore a black strapless dress, powered by some shiny glitter stuff on the V-line.

--

"Come, I've got something to show you." Daniel finally said after a long silence. She eyed him weirdly, but he got her off the sofa in seconds by carrying her in his arms. Though to his disappointment, it didn't last for long, because she squealed and hit him on the head to be put down.

"Follow me." he looked at her to make sure she was following, which she was.

They reached the door to the garden, he stopped walking and had his hand on the handle of the door. Grinning at her like an idiot.

"Wasting time Daniel."

"Mom!" they both turned around to see Beau running down the stairs, dressed in casual clothes. Now, she looked confused.

Daniel opened the door. Her eyes went straight at the perfectly set up table, it had lighted candles, flowers and it was in the middle of the garden, everything about it was perfect.

* * *

**A/N**: Not much to say really, thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter. And yes, Nico is finally in the story.

_**Next:** Willie's bday evening, mother and daughter talk, & some midnight lovin' xP_


	14. Small Talks

**~ Chapter 13 ~ **

**Small Talks**

Four chairs, interesting, there was only three of them. But oh well, she thought. It looked fantastic. Beau took he hand to encourage her to move from the spot she stayed frozen on. Daniel followed them smiling.

"What's all this?" her voice was shaky and she looked puzzled, however she was calm.

"Just thought we'd surprise you, right Beau?" the kid smiled and pulled a chair for her to sit down. She took the seat and hugged her son.

"Oh sweety..." she might not be saying a lot, but her body language and her eyes were giving it all away. She was touched, her eyes were turning misty and her hands were shaking a little bit, she didn't seem to be focused either.

"Happy birthday Willie." Daniel stood up and handed her a present that was shaped like a box. She accepted it and thanked him.

"This is just perfect, thank you baby and Daniel, thanks too." she looked from Beau to Daniel.

"Don't lie to yourself, it's not perfect.. Your daughter's not here." he said what she was thinking.

At the mention of her daughter, she looked down a little. Beau pulled her chin up and smiled, while getting off his chair.

"Mom, don't be upset."

"I'm not sweetheart, I'm happy." she lied again.

"Wilhelmina." Daniel said, her eyes turned to look at his.

"Nico.." he said and she tilted her head, unsure of what he was on about.

At the mention of her name, Nico came out of the house in to the garden, "Hey mom"

Wilhelmina stood up from her chair and steadied herself by holding on to the edge of the table. Beau and Daniel had huge grins on their faces. Wilhelmina's face was hard to explain and so were her emotions inside. Since Nico knew her mother, she closed the gap between them by giving her a quick hug.

"Happy birthday. Hey, are you okay?" she asked touching her arm to make sure she was okay. Wilhelmina touched her face to make sure that it was all real. And it was. She laughed a little while slight tears fell from her eyes. This time, she pulled Nico for a hug.

"I didn't think you would be free.:

"I am..." she hugged back gingerly. She wasn't used to getting hugs from her mom. Especially not when she's all emotional and in tears, it wasn't much like her at all. It freaked her out, but she imagined her situation - she guessed she would be like a wreck too. So can't really blame her mom for that.

"How?" she asked pulling away and offering Nico her seat. But Nico turned the seat down and took the one next to Daniel, who smiled at her.

"Your two boys, oh.. I didn't mean it like that.." she bit her lip.

"It was Daniel who called Sis, mom." said Beau who was sat picking on the grapes.

"You're still in contact with each other?" she looked at Daniel with her face looking shocked.

"Of course.. Right Nic?"

"Yep." she said and looked over to Daniel, "He's like my second dad slash brother." they laughed except for Beau who didn't get it and Wilhelmina who lifted her brow but she had a small smile on her lips.

After they ate the dinner Daniel 'helped' prepared, Beau pushed his mom to have a conversation with his sister, who was encouraged by Daniel too. And they did, they went and sat on the bench, facing the pool while the two boys were still sat on the table, smiling at each other since they can see the smiled and laughters that were coming from the mother and daughter.

"I hope you had fun Beau." Daniel reached for an apple and took a huge bite off it. Beau laughed at him and nodded, still not taking his eyes off his mom and sister.

"Look at them, they look so happy... I think this is the best birthday she's had for years. So thank you Daniel, I guess you're not as bad like Mom says." he finally looked at him and offered a shake, which Daniel gladly took.

"Gee, so your mom talks about me a lot does she?"

"Don't get too excited, it's mostly bad stuff."

"Why would I get excited?"

"I know you like her, I can see it in your eyes." he smirked. Daniel looked confused but he was smiling.

"I do?" he asked himself and Beau.

--

"I still haven't asked, why is Danny here?" Nico was pulling on the end of her dress, Wilhelmina shrugged looking ahead.

"He followed me here when he found out about Beau." Nico turned her head to her.

"You're not gonna tell him about Beau are you?" she asked, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know Nico, I don't know when, it's not the right time." she turned to her daughter.

"Mom.." she touched Wilhelmina's hand , "Beau's growing up, he needs to know and so does Daniel. I'm Daniel's friend mom. I don't want this to carry on, I can't keep lying to him." Nico still had her hand on top of Wilhelmina.

She stroke her hand with her thumb and smiled truly.

"You're really grown up."

"I have?" she asked.

"Honey, you have.. And I'm glad, I'm glad because now we're able to sit and talk like this, unlike before we can't be in the same place as each other for a long time or else we'd have a huge pointless fight." she remembered the time when Nico was young and she went against her by doing a campaign about 'Fur being Murder', and that was hard for her, because she's heard a lot of hurtful words that came out of her daughter's mouth. She couldn't sleep for a week after that, she tried so hard to make it up to her, giving her everything she needed for boarding school. But it was a shame she didn't know that all Nico needed back then was a supportive mother, or just a mother who thinks of their child as their number one priority and not their self and especially not their career.

Yeah, she really was clueless how everything fell apart with her and Nico. But she was glad to have a moment with her, it's definitely a memorable one too, it's her birthday and people she cared for the most were there to celebrate it with her. Nico, Beau and Daniel. Which surprised her.

She looked over to Nico who was getting up, so she did too. They walked back to the boys.

"Wilhelmina, can I have a moment?" Daniel said, lifting his index finger up to get her attention.

Wilhelmina nodded and he followed her inside the house. Just in case it involved some more moments like earlier that day, which he was sure she didn't want her son to see.

"Go on.." she put her hands on her waist.

"This is really hard for me, but during the past few days, seeing this side of you, again... I real---" she cut him off by sighing.

"Don't tell me that my son was right Daniel."

"He told you what?"

"You like me. It's funny isn't it, now please don't say it. You know what's gonna happen."

"I do want to say it Wils, you kept saying we know what's gonna happen, but to be honest with you, we have no idea what's in store for us." he grabbed her shoulders and lowered his hands on her arms, while looking in her eyes.

"Daniel, there wasn't an us before, there isn't gonna be one now."

"Liar." he said with a smile and stared deeply into her eyes, trying to gather some emotion. She looked confused.

"Daniel... get your hands off me now." she looked down on her feet, avoiding his gaze.

"If you really wanted me to let you go, you could have done it yourself Wilhelmina. For the first time in your life, stop resisting." he said as he lowered his head to her level, cupped her face with one hand to push her face upwards, and then he targeted her lips. Moving in slowly. She turned her face to the side so his lips landed on her cheek. Daniel didn't let go though. He didn't even dare move, he was breathing harder than before. Wilhelmina thought he was angry, probably annoyed.

Fist clenched together, she pushed him hard on his chest and backed away from him.

"Don't you dare ruin my life again Daniel." she threatened him.

"Oh, so you think having Beau ruined your life?" he said angrily.

"You know what I meant. So don't make me get mad, you've been great for doing this tonight. Don't ruin it."

"But it's what you're saying really. Us which resulted to Beau ruined your life.

"Who says he was your son? I love MY son Daniel. So fuck this topic." she looked seriously to Daniel.

"I'm an asshole." he said and laughed slightly.

"Yes you are, and I'm a bitch. Conversation over."

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry to end the chapter like this. But I think in the next chapter - I'll have Danimina talk MORE - and maybe do something else too. Haha, fine I'm teasing, can you tell? xD

Thanks again for the reviews, I appreciate them :)


	15. Take It Off

**~ Chapter 14 ~**

**Take It Off**

_"I'm an asshole." he said and laughed slightly._

_"Yes you are, and I'm a bitch. Conversation over." _

Daniel watched her as she walked out of the door and went back to her seat in the garden. Beau pulled her closer to him and showed her a present, she hugged Nico, so it was obviously Nico's present. He stayed inside for a moment before he joined them again.

"Daniel." Beau saw him and smiled. Wilhelmina and him shared a quick glimpse which Nico saw very clearly and she lots of things going through her mind that time.

--

"Danny." he heard Nico's voice so he stopped in front of his bedroom door to talk to her.

"Nic, what is it?"

"It's been ten years Daniel, and I could still see how much you care for my mother. Are you just gonna let her go again?" she looked serious, then he tapped him on the shoulder before walking away to the direction of her bedroom. "Good night." He nodded towards her and smiled.

Daniel thought about what she said. Nico was right, after all that happened in the past ten years, geez - that was a long time. After all the scheming, plotting, hating, fighting - he still cared for her. Nothing had changed, especially not his feelings for her. Too bad she couldn't return all those feelings to him. Daniel thought of himself more as he leader the relationship before when they dated, she was easy going back then and he adored that.

Now, it seemed like the world has turned upside down. But then he thought about his feelings for her, surely his feelings would have stopped when she started hating him and trying make him jobless. He was quite sure that all her bad deeds would have covered all the good things she did to him. But he was wrong, it was always the good that came on top. That wasn't always the case for most people, but it was for him. Life had caused him too much pain already. Sometimes he tells himself that maybe he would never get his happiness, because he doesn't deserve to be happy because of what he did to all those girls. But if he was mean, what would you call Wilhelmina?

She was a devil, but she's got her happiness. Maybe she was his good luck. His way to his own happiness, or maybe even his happiness. That sounded so cheesy in his head, but it could be the reason why he hadn't found it yet. He might just be searching his happiness in the wrong person.

"Why are you still up?" he heard her voice behind him so he turned around.

"I was just about to go to bed.." he said crossing his arms. Wilhelmina nodded and then carried on to walk down the hall. Daniel saw that she went downstairs. He had a mental fight with his brain on whether to go to bed or to follow her down stairs. In the end, he followed her down, but first he took a sweater since he was cold.

Downstairs. He stared at her, sat in the garden again. Same spot where he saw her just days ago. He stepped out of the house and then approached the seat next to her. She didn't notice him walking towards her, but the noise he made when he sat down did. He cleared his throat, and she glanced at him and then bit her bottom lip.

"Hey." he said, sat down, hands in his pockets.

"This is like deja vu, don't you think?"

"I'd say so."

"I thought you were going to sleep?" she asked looking away.

"I don't feel like it."

"Hm. So instead you follow me..." she looked at him quickly and smirked.

"Willie" he sounded serious, like the tone he used when they were talking earlier that night. When he was kind of confessing to her, but she stopped it.

"Daniel?" she hugged herself with her hands and leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees, she looked over to Daniel who was taking his sweater off. She pulled her brow. Daniel stood up and handed her his sweater.

"Here."

"What?"

"Your cold, aren't you?"

"Not really."

"Just take it, will you?" he smiled.

Wilhelmina found the gesture a little sweet, it was kind of like those romantic scenes from the movies where the leading men offer their blazer slash jacket to their leading ladies, then the women would normally take it, after that, they'd make puppy eyes at each other, with their smiles going up to their ears, eyes shining with love. The complete opposite of her and Daniel.

"You're not planning to create a movie scene here are you Daniel?"

"What?"

"Never mind." she stood up and pulled the sweater on. They stood side by side, looking across the pool, nothing was really there, just the table they ate on.

"Thank you." she mumbled.

"Don't mention it."

"I guess this holiday is not really that bad even though you're here." Daniel smiled, "Good to hear."

He looked at her, admiring how vulnerable she looked wearing his sweater which reached up to her thighs.

"Nico told me some things."

"Do I want to know it?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no."

"Tell me."

"Well, first, she said she'd love to stay here with Beau and you, but she knows you wouldn't let that." Wilhelmina bit her lip again and gulped down.

"You alright?" she nodded and smiled lightly.

"Carry on."

"She said that after ten year, would I just let you go again?"

"Hmm, she said that?"

"Yes, you know Nico.."

"Unfortunately not as well as you do."

"Don't say that..." he touched her back and rubbed his hands on her back up and down.

"You still know me well Daniel." she took his hand off her, "You know what I mean.." she added.

"I really don't." he said confused.

"Your gestures and the way you speak."

"What about it?"

"Well firstly, you offered me your sweater, I could remember from our first...dinner together, you gave me your blazer. Then you're fighting with me about Nico, but you're fighting to prove me that my daughter cares for me, which she clearly doesn't." she looked down.

"Why do you think she's here then?"

"She's here to see you Daniel, you should have known that."

"No Willie, to see you. Please will you just take that stupid mask off for a bit and allow yourself to be human." he stared at her, he moved the hair out of her face and saw that her eyes were going misty and kind of watery. He slipped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her closer, but she stayed in the same position. She might have showed her emotions, but she was NOT going to take her mask off completely.

She felt Daniel's hand rubbing behind her back softly and it made her more emotional. Maybe that's why he hugged her, to make her show more emotions. And she thought comforting someone by hugging makes you less emotional. What a load of shit.

Daniel carried on stroking her back. "Wilhelmina, listen to me... Your daughter loves you." the way he said it sounded so real to her ears. She closed her eyes and let a tear, roll of her eye.

"When will you do things for yourself Daniel?" she asked not moving from his arms.

He understood what she meant even though he couldn't see her eyes.

"It's always for other people.. I know you've been out of your playboy character, but this is too different."

"Believe it or not, I am doing something for myself."

"Yeah?"

"This." he said tightening his arms around her, then she felt him push him a little, so he just stared into her eyes. He kept one arm around her waist and one slid down her arm to hold her hand.

"This, is for me. Me and my children."

"No Wilhelmina... This." he said referring to the both of them.

She shook her head. "This, is wrong."

"No. It's not. This makes me happy. This, I'm doing for myself no matter what it takes, because I can see that you want this too."

She pulled away strongly away from him. Daniel once again thought that it was to avoid his question. Avoid furthermore conversation with him because it makes her feel soft and emotional which she hates because she'd spent so many years building that mask of hers, and won't let Daniel break it off again.

Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, he then cupped her face and leaned forward and kissed her. His eyes were closed while Wilhelmina's were open, you could see the shockness in her eyes, she was looking at him. Daniel deepened the kiss when she didn't pull away. And then she let him.

* * *

**A/N:** LOL, sorry again for cutting it here, I know, I'm horrible xD And OMG, I promise you, next chapter - we will have the romance & some of the truth. 3


	16. Wear My Kiss

**~ Chapter 15 ~ **

**Wear My Kiss**

She closed her eyes too and fell for the kiss. That one kiss that waited ten years to happen again.

Daniel bit on her bottom lip, he heard her moan quietly and that encouraged him more. Her hands went to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. After nearly a breathless kiss, they pulled away from each other slowly catching their breaths. Daniel kept his hands on her cheeks.

"Ten years Willie. Ten years for that to happen again." he said softly, whispering every word. She could see him smile she expected him to be all proud and cocky of what just happened, Daniel Meade just kissed Wilhelmina Slater. Daniel broke that mask off after many years of putting it up. Of course she was pissed, but when she saw that his smile was different to his other ones, she realized he didn't mean to do that to piss her off, it was like he really wanted to do it.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that?"

"It's, it's.." she didn't finish.

"Admit it Willie, it felt good. It felt good to get it out of our systems. I know you feel the tension too, don't deny it."

"You are so over confident sometimes Daniel."

"Just say how you feel."

"I don't feel anything. Like you said before, I'm a rock. I don't feel a thing, and I'm not supposed to feel anything anyway right?" she said and put on a small fake smile.

"Wilhelmina." Daniel shook his head.

"You did say it though, didn't you? To my face, just three months ago." Daniel looked at her confused, her voice had lowered but she said it in a harsh whisper.

"Yes, but..."

"Don't bother Daniel."

"I was obviously furious with you then, we just argued over the colours of the dresses, that was it. Then it turned to the name calling round and the 'You Daniel, only got this job because you're a Meade.' speech, and I was fighting back for myself."

"I think we both had enough drama for tonight. In my opinion, you won't be able to handle anymore, that's why this is goodnight."

She walked off. Daniel watched her go in the house. Deciding that he wanted to cool down, he took his shirt off and jumped in the pool. He swam back and forth in the pool, taking no breaks, his breath intakes were loud and he was getting exhausted, he couldn't bring himself to stop, until he heard her again.

"My room now Daniel." he stopped and looked at her, to see if she was serious or not. He breathed in and out faster than usual, and he knew it wasn't just because of the laps he did. She went in the house without another word. Daniel climbed out of the pool, dried himself with the towel on the seat and then put his shirt on. And then he went in the house.

He stopped to fix his face in front of the mirror first then he climbed up the stairs to Wilhelmina's room. He thought that if they had sex, wouldn't the children in the house hear it? He was sure that it was the reason she called him in for.. That's like the only reason. Oh well, he thought, He'll just have to make her quiet. He grinned then opened the door.

Once the door was opened, he didn't find her there. The bathroom light was on, so she was probably in there. He looked at his shorts, they were dripping off water to her carpet, someone's going to be pissed.

Daniel heard her clear her throat, eyeing the dripping.

"I'll take care of it tomorrow. I promise, let's just get on?" Daniel smiled as he took in the sight in front of him. Wilhelmina Slater wearing a silky black night gown that reached up just below her thighs. He could see those creamy mocha legs of hers, they just looked so flawless and they just went on and on forever.

Wilhelmina walked up to him, inside of her there was a weird nervous feeling building up. She cupped one cheek and then kissed his other cheek softly and slowly, repeating the kisses along his jawline. Daniel closed his eyes then moaned, he got hold of her wrist and one hand went to her waist, pulling her to him.

As much as he loved Wilhelmina pleasuring him, he caught her lips and kissed her hard there, she responded with as much effort as he was giving, maybe more. Wilhelmina pushed him onto the bed. When he was laid down, she sat on his lapt, tugging the end of his shirt., she pulled it off over his head and ran hand up to his chest, Daniel shot his eyes opened and looked straight ahead at the ceiling, he looked surprised. So he grabbed Wilhelmina's hand and then used that to pull her down to him. He caught her lips again. She tried pulling away, but he pushed her down by putting a hand on her ass to keep her still. She did for some minutes before she pulled away again.

Daniel watched as she pulled the night gown over head, he smiled then put both his hands on her waist, going up and up to the sides of her breast. Wilhelmina moved up so she was sat on his chest.

"Pants off Meade." she whispered in his ears.

"Take the honor darling." and she did, she turned around and pulled down his pants only to reveal his hard erection.

"We really need to do some catching up." she ran a hand up and down his chest, he reached to stop her.

"Let's start by doing this first alright?"

With that said, Daniel shifted on the bed, he had his head on the headboard. Wilhelmina crawled next to him and then turned to him too. They exchanged sexual glances before he leaned in since he knew she wasn't going to give in easily, and then kissed her on the lips passionately. He pulled her to sit on his lap once again.

--

Thirty minutes later.

Nico got up to get a drink from the kitchen, she walked passed her mother's room and heard some strange noises, she stopped for a second figuring what it was. Then she heard her mom moaned. She rolled her eyes and said "About time..". Then she went to get her drink.

--

"That was..." Daniel begun after their third round..

"Tiring." she finished for him, then closed her eyes. She had the covers clutched up to her chest. Her and Daniel were leaning on the head board again, Daniel was covered waist down. He looked to see her eyes closed, he laughed to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"You."

"Still immature I see."

"Why did you let me do this?"

"Would you stop with your questions? Do you really need an answer for everything?"

"I do, when it involves you."

"What?"

"Never mind. I think I'm going to sleep back in my room tonight." he said and put his shorts on. Wilhelmina watched him - she was unsure what to say, truth was she didn't want him to leave, she wanted to tell him to stay with her and be there with her just for the night.. Because Wilhelmina Slater might still have 'tiny little' feelings left for Daniel Meade.

"Because I wanted to." Daniel turned his head slowly around. She looked down on her nails.

"You. You wanted this?" he asked confused.

"Yes, and before you ask, I am not drunk."

"That's good to hear." he sat down on the bed again.

"Another round?" he asked smirking.

She bit her lip seductively and winked.

Daniel was on top of her in seconds, he was kissing her neck down to the alley of her breast, Wilhelmina's hands were tangled in his hair.

"At this speed, we might create another child." she said close-eyed. Fuck. Then she realized what she said. Daniel did too - he stopped what he was doing and climbed off her to sit.

"Woah, woah, what did you say?"

"No-nothing."

"You said another child. There isn't a first child.."

"I know there isn't. I didn't say that. Daniel let's just call it a night."

"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me the truth."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it's about time for some some truth, and Danimina of course. I know you hate me for ending this like this, I'm sorry for being this kind of writer :( lol

**Next:** Wilhelmina tells it ALL and Daniel's reaction.. ;) (i'll prolly be an extra long chapter or something - not sure yet.. :/ )


	17. The Whole Truth

UB fans, this is it! Our last ever Ugly Betty episode, April 14 2010. Oh my goodness. I will miss this show so f*cking much, it's unbelievable!!! I just wanna say that even though UB's ending, it doesn't mean that my obsession for it is gonna end. Never. I don't even know if I could move on from this show. Gaah! I will miss Willie soooooooooo much! And Daniel, and Marc, and Amanda, and OMG Connor. But most especially the queen of mean, Wilhelmina Slater.

**Ugly Betty 2006-2010 3**

* * *

**~ Chapter 16 ~**

**The Whole Truth**

_"You said another child. There isn't a first child.."_

_"I know there isn't a first child. I didn't say that. Daniel, let's just call it a night."_

_"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the truth."_

"Truth? There's nothing you need to know." She stood up and gathered her night gown from the floor then went in the bathroom. Daniel followed her and grabbed her waist to turn her around. He kept his hands on her waist. Wilhelmina refused to look at him but instead stared at the floor.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Were you pregnant with my child?"

"No." She said as she shook her head.

"Look at me." He tilted her chin up, her eyes didn't give away any emotion that he needed and he sighed

"Was I right? Is Beau mine?"

In reply to his question, Wilhelmina pulled herself away from Daniel and walked back to the bedroom without saying anything, but just from that action, he knew the answer. She would never walk out on him to question like that – she would have denied it easily if it wasn't true. Yes, she might have done days ago, but that was different. Tonight she was the Wilhelmina Daniel had 10 years ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked coming from the bathroom, he stayed there – at the same spot where Wilhelmina left him.

"Because he isn't." She covered herself on the bed and closed her eyes. She then felt a hand on her shoulder forcing her to face the opposite direction. She knew it was Daniel so she just kept her eyes closed, telling him that she would deal with him some other time.

"We'll talk now... Not later, not tomorrow, not anytime. Now Wilhelmina!" She grunted and pushed him off the bed.

"Go away."

"Damn it Willie." He stood up and paced around the room. He stopped several times to look at her, he knew she was just waiting for him to leave, but he wasn't going to let that happen. He wanted to know the truth about his child (Beau) that she hasn't told him about and he's going to find the answer now. And not some other time.

Wilhelmina heard the door knob being opened and then closed. She thought it would be Daniel, no one would go in the room at that time. She sat to look at the spot where Daniel stood, only to be surprised that he was still there. He looked at her seriously.

"We are going to talk." She frowned and turned away.

"If you pretend to sleep again, forgive me for this, but I will jump on you."

"Tomorrow Daniel."

"Now."

"It's not as easy as you think it is Daniel."

"Of course it's not, how could you kept for so long if it was so easy right?" he started pacing the room again.

Wilhelmina now say up on the bed, her head in her hands.

"Beau."

"He's my kid" he said and looked at her. She was looking at him too, she looked defeated.

"I didn't know how to tell you Daniel. I won't say the cliché, 'I never wanted this to happen' because I actually did want it to happen." She said while walking towards him, she stood in front of him.

"You're doing great explaining yourself by the way.." he sarcastically said.

"Don't reply with sarcasm Daniel, you wanted the truth, I'm giving you them"

"Right. I'm sorry."

"I absolutely hated you when you got me pregnant, that's why I didn't tell you and left."

"Why didn't you abort it if you hated me?" he touched her forearm gently.

"Because somewhere in my fucking heart, I still felt something. And I left the country to clear my mind. I needed to think, and as you can see I made my mind up and kept the baby."

"Are you going to tell Beau?"

"I don't know."

"You know. I can see it in your eyes. You know what you want to do." He put one hand on his cheek as he looked down on the floor.

"I think it's better to keep it to ourselves."

Daniel sat slowly on the bed and sighed deeply, he was finding it hard to try to keep the tears falling from his eyes. He wanted to cry so bad to show what mess she caused him.

"Daniel." She sat on his side and touched his hand.

"I know I should hate you, but I don't." He said leaning on her shoulder.

She shook her head, "I don't believe you... Of course you hate me, how can you not. I didn't have the guts to tell you about your son."

"You can't tell me what to feel." He laughed bitterly. Wilhelmina crossed her arms.

"Then how do you feel about me?" she bravely asked.

"Remember what I told you 10 years ago, May 7th 1999."

"Kind of." She turned away.

"Well, let me remind you again." He got up and took her hands in his and knelt down. She shook her head with a smile, knowing what was going to come.

"I know you hate people who express their feelings, especially towards you. But I can't let my feelings for you stay in here, " he pointed to his heard, "because I'm afraid that it's too strong that I can feel it eating me all up." He laughed at his words.

"Still as cheesy as ever." She slowly smiled and he got up to kiss her, until they fell on the bed.

"Daniel." He kissed her harder.

"Daniel!" she said in between kisses, but he wasn't listening.

"Danny!" he stopped to stroke her face.

"You called me Danny."

"I... Yes I did."

"So, does this mean that we're something again?" he looked at her with a goofy smile.

"We'll discuss." She smiled suggestively and Daniel reached to turn the lamp off, leaving them with a dark bedroom. Wink, wink.

--

"Good morning mom." Nico said as she entered the kitchen. "You got lost again or something?"

"Oh. Nico.. No, just helping with breakfast." She smiled.

"Right..." Nico reached for the orange juice in the fridge and poured some in her glass.

"How did you sleep?" asked Wilhelmina while flipping some pancakes.

"Fine. Mom, are you feeling okay?" she walked closer and placed her hand on her mom's forehead.

"I'm good. Nothing wrong with cooking breakfast once in a while."

"Sure. But I mean you're Wilhelmina Slater, you don't even eat breakfast, so why cook it? There's something going on," she raised her brows and smiled, "And that something is 'inspiring' you to do all this." She winked and leaned on the counter.

"Like what?"

"Like you and Daniel are back together?" she said innocently, but Wilhelmina saw right through her.

"Nico!" she gasped but smiled.

"I know mom... Pfft, if you didn't want me to know you two could have kept it a little quiet last night." Wilhelmina shook her head, while she put the cooked pancake in a plate.

"He knows."

"Oh.. So you finally told him."

"Yes."

"What did he say?" she asked leaning back on the counter.

"He said he doesn't hate me." She looked at Nico confused.

"Oh my God mother! That guy loves you... Still loves you." She added.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that we're not Wilhelmina Slater and Daniel Meade, so there shouldn't be something there. We're two different people now."

"It would be good for Beau. Mom, he needs a dad and Daniel is so willing to be there for him."

"I'm not telling Beau..." she received a glare from Nico.

"Well, not yet anyway."

"He's gonna find out sooner or later. You can't keep him out of the media forever."

"You're right, but he's too young for all this crap."

"Mom, he'll be fine." She smiled as she put a hand on Wilhelmina's shoulder, Willie looked at it and put her hand on top of Nico's.

"Good morning." Daniel entered the kitchen. Wilhelmina and Nico were both startled, Nico shook her head with a smile while looking at Daniel.

"I'll leave you two for a while." She walked out. It was an awkward silence after Nico left.

"Mornin' beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her waist while looking at her. She was still focused on her cooking. He kissed her cheek.

"So, we're back to being enemies now?" he asked slightly angry.

"I told you, we'll discuss."

"When?"

"Later. Not now, someone might walk in and see us."

"Why do you care so much? This is your house." He looked at her confused and slightly annoyed.

"Can you please let go of me, I need to bring this to Beau..." Daniel's face went from smiling to a little uncomfortable. He remembered about the truth, that Beau was his son.

"You can do it if you want." She offered. Daniel shook his head and put a hand on her back, pushing her to go.

"No, you go." He said before turning to leave, Wilhelmina watched him. She looked down and sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long. If you didn't know, I'm on holiday and all my things for this story are back home, this is all I remember from the original chapter I wrote, but I hope you enjoyed it.

Again, I'm VERY sorry for the wait, I know how it feels. It's terrible! :L

_**Next: **Daniel & Wilhelmina comes back to work._


	18. Commitment

**~ Chapter 17 ~ **

**Commitment**

As she opened the door, she saw beau sat up on the bed, his back towards her, she saw his TV screen and he was obviously playing playing his PlayStation.

"Am I allowed in?" she asked and smiled when she saw turned to her.

"Hey mom."

Wilhelmina walked around the room and took a seat next to him, placing the food tray on the bed side.

"Brought you breakfast."

"You know you didn't have to do that. I can get my own breakfast..." he tried to reason but he felt his mom's hand on his head, telling him to shut up.

"I want to." she said softly while stroking his hair.

"Because you're leaving soon?" he faced his mom.

"Hm." All of the sudden, she looked down, uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I'm fine with it, I understand." he smiled to assure her.

* * *

"I'll miss you sweety."

"You did a good job wooing my mother last night." Nico said laughing. She was sat opposite Daniel in the garden.

"Wooing wasn't exactly the word I was thinking of, more like impressing."

"Because it's cleaner?" she smirked, and Daniel

"I guess."

"Well, I think the words 'clean' and 'Daniel Meade' doesn't go well together." she laughed. Daniel hit her on the arm lightly while shaking his head.

"Shut up... By the way, did she say anything about me?" he asked.

"Regarding what? If it's about your performance last night, I didn't hear anything, I probably closed my ears at that time."

"Did she?" he raised his brow, suddenly interested.

"No! You're sick!" she grinned.

"What did she say about me then?"

"Oh. Nothing much..."

"Tell me."

Nico crossed her arms and bit her lip, "She told me that you now know about Beau." she looked up to him

"Wait. You know?"

"Back to my mom. She said you don't hate her for doing what she did, even thought you have the right to - and I would so hate her if I were you, but we're two different people."

"Wilhelmina, she's an amazing person inside. It's kind of hard to figure out how she turned out to be such a bitch."

"That's one of her many features." Nico laughed quietly.

"Quit joking now. Tell me more."

"Good news though, she said she won't be telling Beau very soon, but at least she didn't say that she's not gonna tell him."

"Oh, she said that?" Nico nodded.

"Ugh, I'm still hungry, be right back." she stood up.

"Hey, are you going back to Italy?" Daniel asked looking up to see her back.

"Not had the chance to talk about that yet... But I'll be staying here for two more weeks with Beau."

"Willie and I leave in 3 days." he informed her.

"Just make sure you take good care of her." she smiled at Daniel before she went in.

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything, your Mom will be safe with me." Daniel said as he and Nico watched Wilhelmina and Beau saying their goodbyes to each other. Nico looked at Daniel.

"Have you said bye to Beau yet?"

"It's okay."

"Go on, he's your son. Don't you at least want to say bye before you leave, you might not see him for a while." Nico pushed him to go to Beau. Wilhelmina pulled away from her son's hug when she saw Daniel. She gave him a light smile, before walking over to where Nico was.

"Big man." he said, and the boy grinned.

"It's really nice to have met you Daniel." he said and hugged Daniel. Daniel was shocked so he just stood there for some time, unsure of what to do, but in the end he too wrapped his arms around Beau. Then he leveled with his height and played with his hair.

"Don't cause any trouble here alright?" he smiled.

"I'm a good boy, right mom?" he looked at Wilhelmina.

"And I'm responsible Daniel!" said Nico. Wilhelmina laughed and put her arm around Nico's shoulder pulling her closer, and she kissed her on the head.

"Take care of yourself too Nico."

"Sure mom." she smiled shyly.

"Again, I'm happy to have you back. I won't screw up as much this time." she tried to hide her laugh.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Nico joked, earning a laugh from Daniel, so Wilhelmina glared at him.

"We're gonna be late Willie." Daniel announced looking at his clock. Wilhelmina nodded.

* * *

As soon as they arrived back in New York. Daniel dropped Wilhelmina back to her apartment., he went in with her. He sat down on the sofa with her since he asked her if they could talk. They couldn't do that back in France or in the airplane, so he figured it was better it it was in one of their homes.

"What exactly are we going about this?" he asked with his hands clasped together. She just stared at him unsure.

"We can go back to normal..." she suggested.

"What if I tell you that I don't want that."

"What do you want?"

"I want a relationship." he looked at her straight in the eye and she shifted her gaze to the floor, but she pulled herself together and laughed quietly. "You're kidding right?"

"No." he shook his head.

"Daniel, it's complicated. One, your mother hates me. Two, the press will kill us. Three, we're enemies remember? Four, we have a child. And five, we're not the same people we used to be. You see, so many obstacles."

"Well one, I can speak to my mother. Two, who cares about the press. Three, not anymore, we're lovers. Four, so what if we have a child? That's a good thing, it'll make us stronger. And five, we are the same people, we just don't want to accept that." he sat closer to her and took her hands.

"We can make this work."

"What about Beau?"

"You can tell him when you're ready.. It's about the right timings Willie." She looked up to meet his lips and they shared a tender kiss.

"I love you." Daniel said, she just smiled, unsure of what to say yet. He understood that, he wasn't really expecting such a big dramatic change of her personality. She wasn't exactly gonna admit her feelings yet, but her committing in a relation was enough for him.

* * *

Betty greeted Daniel with a huge hug as soon as he came out of the elevator. They walked side by side to go to his office.

"So boss.. You've been gone for a long time. What have you been up to?"

"Lots." he said smiling.

"Ooh, you're in a good mood. Something good happened? You have to tell me everything." she clasped her hands together, showing her excitement.

"Yeah, I think I'll need to. But now now okay?" he said and entered his office. Betty sat on her desk.

"And you told him? My God Willie! This is like big, no huge! It's massive, as in Betty massive!" she rolled her eyes at her assistants' exaggeration.

"I had to Marc. It's not a big deal, they get on well and he was good to me when I was there. He kept me quite sane." she shrugged.

_Ring, ring._

"Wilhelmina Slater." she answered.

"Hey, good morning." she heard Daniel's voice. She paused to send Marc our.

"Good morning. Why are you calling me?" she raised an eyebrow and looked to his office, she could see him staring at her with a goofy grin on his face. She still hadn't identified if she like that grin or not.

"Just to say morning."

"What are we, in high school? Come on Daniel, remember our little talk this morning? Enemies in the office, lovers at home."

"I just don't get why we can't just be lovers every second of the day. 'Cos I'd sure enjoy that."

She snorted and he laughed, "I bet... But I still want to you to suffer a bit." she smirked and she heard him laugh louder.

"Now _sweetheart_, get your lazy ass back to work."

"You meant sexy ass, right?" he smirked.

"I'm hanging up." she shook her head with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Dear god, sorry for the long wait. Well, i'm home now, so the updates will be back to normal now. Just wanna say thanks for the reviews, they really do make me smile. And probably about 5-6 chapters left for this story. Anyways, love ya all :)

**Next**: Daniel tells Betty the truth & Daniel push his luck.


	19. Who You Are

**Chapter 18**

** Who You Are**

Betty entered Daniel's office later that day. She sat down in front of his desk and waited until he was done talking with one the new advertisers Mode was trying to land. She heard him say his goodbyes and then she turned to Daniel when he put the phone down. Daniel turned to face his assistant with a confused look.

"Betty, do you need anything?" he grabbed his pen and started flicking through the mock-up for their latest issue. They had a lot of work to catch up on since they've been away for quite a while. Daniel didn't like this since he knew they would be spending more time doing work in the office than_ work _at home.

"Nope. I'm just waiting for you to tell me about your trip." she said closing the book he had in his hands.

Daniel leaned back on his chair and clasped his hands together. Betty watched as he nervously got up his chair and went to sit on the chaise. She noticed how he looked down on the floor as if thinking about what he was about to say, his hands went to his knees.

"Daniel, are you okay?"

"Ten years ago..." he began and looked at Betty, "Willie and I weren't as bad as we are now, we actually got on pretty well..."

"What are you saying?" Betty twisted her body so that she was facing Daniel fully, she wasn't sure where this was going but it was scaring her.

"We were lovers."

"WHAT!" she stood up from her chair.

The door opened and they both turned to see Amanda's head peaked in.

"You're talking about me aren't you? Can I talk about me too?" the blonde raised her brow and smirked, she opened the door wider about to join Daniel and Betty but Daniel stopped her.

"Amanda, out."

"Fine, but keep talking. I like it when people talk about me, it makes me feel famous. TTYL." she walked out.

"She's even weirder now." Daniel stated watching Amanda walk away.

"Daniel, back to the topic please. OH MY GOD!"

"Oh don't get up yet. Sit down, there's more."

"What could be more shocking than you and Wilhelmina being lovers before?" taking his advice, she went back to sit down.

"Being lovers now?" he said thinking he sounded smart and funny.

"Please tell me it's April 1 today." Betty leaned forwards and held her head in her hands, showing Daniel this was too much for her.

"Betty, please. You wanted to know didn't you?"

"Have you gone insane? This is Wilhelmina! The one who tried to steal your job, marry your father, destroy your family..."

"I don't care about that. All I care about is what she is now, she's the same. I've spent the past 2 weeks with her and..."

"Now you're being cheesy... Listen to me." Betty was about to say more but Daniel lifted his hand up.

"My son." he finished and looked up to see his assistant's reaction.

"Woah, woah! What...what did you just say? Please tell me that you didn't just say my son." she said as she used the chair to help her get up.

"Can I just talk without interruptions? Alright, Willie and I were and are lowers, we have a son. I only found out five days ago, he's 10 years of age... Betty, now you can speak."

"I can't all of this in one day." she said, honestly finding it hard to believe everything he just told her.

"Betty, listen...I'm happy. Isn't that all that matters?" He asked her, hoping she'd give him the answer he wanted, not that it would stop him from doing...being with Willie.

"Well, maybe. But Daniel!"

"Yes or no?"

She squinted her eye and shrugged. Daniel stared at her, awaiting for her answer.

"Yes. Fine, okay. You're happy so I should be."

"Thank you Betty."

"So can I ask about your son with Wilhelmina?"

"You may."

"Is he a devil or an angel?"

"Harsh. He grew up with Wilhelmina but I think he's more like me." he smiled, thinking of his son.

"Thank God."

"Oi. I'm dating her."

"She kept this secret from you for ten years and you forgave her that easily?" she sat beside him on the chaise.

"I guess forgiving her was easier than hater her more. I don't hate her Betty, maybe sometimes. But it's so much easier this way. I mean at least now I like fighting with her cos I know I get a reward afterwards." he smirked and Betty cringed, thinking of the dirty image in her innocent head.

"Back to little Daniel. Does he call you dad?"

"Beau, his name's Beau."

"Aww, what a beautiful name. And original I might add. She's always original isn't she?"

"Of course she is. No, Beau doesn't know about me yet." he looked at the floor but then look up. "But it's okay, we're working on telling him soon."

* * *

DING.

Wilhelmina walked in the elevator exhausted and pressed the floor to the lobby. It was already late and she has had a very busy day. Meetings with advertisers, photographers, and stylists every five minutes. Marc compared her to superwoman which she nearly slapped him for since she knew she was hotter than super-fucking-woman.

"Hey babe, wait up." she heard Daniel called and went on the elevator too. The elevator closed.

"I hope for your sake that you DID NOT just call me babe."

"Sorry." he smiled.

"How was your day?"

"Busy, as I'm guessing so was yours. I haven't seen you all day. You were in the conference room all day."

"Don't talk about that, I'm so tired. I need a massage." she put a hand to her head and sighed.

"No 'on a positive note'?" he asked her.

"I made a few people cry. Highlight of my day." she smiled as he did too."

"Oh, I would have thought my phone call was the highlight of your day." he pouted.

"Sickeningly cheesy Daniel, but no. Your phonecall was the 'what made Wilhelmina smile today'."

"You're calling me cheesy huh?" he smirked.

The elevator doors opened and they walked out together.

"You're going home late." she said.

"So are you. Let me take you home, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine." she was too tired to argue anyway. He smiled and tried to push his luck more.

"And you're staying with me tonight." he looked straight ahead, she shook her head.

"Don't push it Daniel."

"Why not?"

"Why? So we could cuddle all night? Pfft, you know that's not me." she laughed slightly and shook her head.

"You suggested than, that wasn't what I was thinking."

They walked to the car park and found Daniel's car. He opened the door for her.

"Thank you?" he asked her.

She lifted a brow towards him and sighed, "Thanks."

She watched the road as he drove. They were quiet until she realized that he went passed her turn.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm pushing my luck. Come on, we're not at work anymore." he said and reached to touch her cheek. She pulled away gently.

"Daniel, I need time."

"I know you do. Take all the time you need. I'll still be here. We'll take it slow." he promised and smiled grabbing her hand with his free hand. He squeezed it and she saw her form a small smile from the corner of his eyes.

* * *

_A/N:_ Err. Wow, nearly a year since my last update. Oops? :L

**I'M SO SORRY.**


End file.
